Trial Of The Keeper
by Lexvan
Summary: This is what all those One-shot I did with Will having Matt, Irma, & Cornelia going against her and all would look like. Nothing has changed so you won't find anything new. Will/OC, Irma/Matt, Taranee/Nigel, Hay Lin/Eric, Cornelia/Caleb, Alchemy/Martin
1. 1: Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Actions Speak Louder Than Words**

**By: Lexvan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place two years after season two.**

**Warning: This story is the prequel to my _Mistake_ story. Don't forget to review**.

_Before this story starts, let me introduce you all to one Angelo Vanders. Who is he you ask? Well he's one of Will Vandom's best friends, from Fadden Hills. He had moved to Heatherfield two months after the Guardians defeated Cedric. He's a 16 year old African-American boy with brown eyes, and black hair in dreads. He's can be kind, caring, funny, a bit cocky sometimes. A bit of a joker. But he knows when to be serious. He knows martial arts, and can use certain weapons. His parents died when he was young. He lives with his Uncle John above his dojo, that is across from the Silver Dragon restaurant, in which Hay Lin lives above. And is the grandson of Joe and Kadma Vanders, who is a former Guardian._

**And now on with the story!**

"Well, this is just great!", Angelo said to Eric Lyndon on his cell phone as he looked out of the window at the snow storm that raged on outside. "First, Uncle John has me staying with Ms. Vandom and Will while he's taking care of business elsewhere. But that that's not what's bugging me."

"Then what is dude?", Eric asked.

"What's bugging me is that it's July. It's Monday. And just about everybody is stuck in their homes because of the storm!", Angelo explained. "No ones going to travel in all this rain!"

"True.", Eric said. "But at least you're over Will's place. The best I can do is call Hay Lin or talk to her through our web cams."

"You have a point there.", Angelo said. "Better to hang with a friend than no one at all."

"How about Irma?", Eric teased.

"Very funny man.", Angelo said. "So is Hay Lin still made about me and Irma not being together?"

"Oh yeah!", Eric said as a beep came from his cell phone. "I got to go man. Hay Lin's on the other line."

"Okay, bud.", Angelo said. "I'll call you later. Peace!"

"And out.", Eric said before hanging up.

"I wonder what Will's doing.", Angelo said as he headed for the bathroom. "She's probably in her bedroom still sleeping, seeing as her had to stay the night at her job due to the flooding in the streets. She can sleep in her bed all she want."

Angelo then got to the bathroom door. He then remembered what Will said about the bathroom door, when he first came to stay there.

_Flashback_

"If the door is not locked, then it's okay to come in.", Will said when she showed Angelo to the room he'd be staying in.

_End Flashback_

Angelo then tried to turn the doorknob. Once he saw that it wasn't locked, he opened the door to see Will stepping out of the shower.

"Aaaahhhh!", Will screamed as she pulled the shower curtain closed and Angelo closed the door quickly!

All Angelo could do was walk away as he cheeks heated up. In the bathroom, Will could feel her face heat up as it turned bright red.

"I can't believe that just happened!", she said as she wrapped her towel around her. "Why didn't I lock the door? What was I thinking?"

Calming herself as best she could, Will quickly went from the bathroom to her bedroom, hoping not to be seen by Angelo. Angelo was in the living room when he heard the bathroom door close and then another door close.

"She must be in her bedroom now.", Angelo said to himself as he sat on the couch. "This is the last thing she needs after what happened last night!"

_Flashback, last night_

"You know, I still can't believe that you and Irma broke up.", Will said as she sat next to Angelo on the couch. "I know it's been three weeks since it happened, but it's still a bit shocking."

"Well, at least you and the fellas are talking to me still.", Angelo said. "Hay Lin is still giving me the silent treatment. And Cornelia and Taranee will barely say a word to me."

"They'll get over it.", Will said.

"I guess so.", Angelo said. "So, the girls still trying to get you and Matt back together?"

"Yeah.", Will said. "They don't give up! I told them that I'm not going to get back with him. It's been three months since we've broken up. Let it go."

"Has Matt tried talking to you about getting back together?", Angelo asked. "Even though it's been a good three months since you two broke up."

"Yeah.", Will said as she leaned back on the couch. "I told him to give me my space. He's backed off for a while, but started up agian a few days ago."

"Sounds rough.", Angelo aid.

"Men are pigs.", Will said with a smirk as she look up at the ceiling.

"Hey!", Angelo said as he sat up quickly. "I take great offence to that! And now you shall pay!"

Angelo then began to tickle Will, causing her to laugh hysterically as she was on her back laying on the couch with Angelo leaning over her tickling her some more.

"AAAHHHH! (laughs) Stop it Angelo! (laughs) You're so dead!", the hysterical red-head screeched.

After a few seconds, Angelo stopped and was looking down at Will, waiting for her to catch her breath. Will then looked up at Angelo. She could fell her chest rise up and down rather quickly from her laughing.

"You're sooooo lucky you're one of my best friends.", Will declared.

She emphasized the word YOU by poking him on his nose. Angelo looked at her with a questioned expression.

"Oh?", he responded, making it seem like he was wondering if he truly was lucky of that fact.

"Yeah... Oh!", she mocked his tone, while adding a small laugh of her own.

Before they knew it, they were looking each other in the eyes. Brown was looking into brown as they got closer to each other.

'What am I doing?', Will thought to herself. 'Better question is, why am I not stopping?'

'I want to stop!', Angelo thought to himself. 'But I can't!'

Before they knew it their eyes were closed as they began to kiss each other. Their hands became intertwined with each other as their kissing got a bit more intense. At that moment though, neither one cared about what problems they had as they enjoyed moment. Soon the need for air came as Angelo slowly sat up along with Will. For a few minutes, neither one said anything as they sat there on the couch. Both realising what they just did. It was Will who decided to talk first.

"What just happened?", Will questioned as she brought her knees up to her chest.

"I... I don't know.", Angelo said. "I mean I know what happened. I just can't explain why it happened."

"Pent up frustration from our EXs.", Will said with a grin as she brushed her bangs out of her hair.

"That would be a good guess.", Angelo grinned.

"Why are we acting all weird about this?", Will questioned as she dropped her knees back down. "We're friends right?"

"Totally.", Angelo agreed. "And we're both single. So, there's nothing to be worried about there."

"And besides. It was just a kiss.", Will said. "A very nice and long kiss. But a kiss none the less."

"So, we're cool.", Angelo said.

"Of course.", Will said smiling.

"We interrupt this scheduled program to bring you this special report.", a reporter said on the TV getting Angelo and Will's attention. "A storm has hit the city of Heatherfied. A state of emergency as been called keeping everybody off the flooding roads until further notice. We now return you to your scheduled program."

Will and Angelo looked at each other and then turned to pull back the curtains to see that there was a major storm hitting the city.

"Now that's a lot of rain.", Angelo said. "And seeing as it's Sunday..."

"No school tomorrow!", Will finished with a bright and happy smile.

"Don't look to disappointed there, Will", Angelo said with a smirk.

Will couldn't help but smile some more. Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello?", Will said as she answered the phone. "Hey mom. Yeah we're looking at it now. What? You're staying the night at the hotel next door to your job? Okay, mom. We'll be okay mom. Don't worry about a thing. Goodnight mom."

"So I take it that it's just you and me here tonight.", Angelo figured as Will hung the phone up.

"Yep.", Will said. "Mom's at the hotel next to her job. "She may be there for a few days."

"It's like Home Alone.", Angelo said. "Only it's two of us."

"And there's no chance of anyone trying to break in and rob us.", Will added with a smile.

"I have to use the bathroom.", Angelo said as he got up from the couch. "Be right back."

"Yeah sure.", Will said as she went to watching some TV.

'Hey, Will?', came Taranee's voice telepathically.

'Taranee?', Will questioned. 'What's up?'

'How about the sweet storm?', Irma replied.

'Now you wouldn't be saying that because we won't be having any school tomorrow?', Cornelia questioned her fellow Guardian with a grin.

'Maybe.', Irma said in a sing-song voice. 'So, Will. Is "he" still over there with you?'

'Yes, Irma, Angelo is still here.', Will answered. 'I don't see why you're still mad it him. It's been three weeks since you two broke up. And correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't it you who kissed one Andrew Hornby?'

'Well yeah, but it only happened once!', Irma replied.

'Well, why do you think I broke up with Matt?', Will questioned. 'He kissed that girl only one time. And it's been three months since I broke up with him.'

'She has a point.', Hay Lin said.

'Hay Lin!', Irma whined.

'Well she does!', Hay Lin said. 'Besides. I'm tired of not talking to Angelo. You two should talk, Irma.'

'Ha!', Irma laughed. 'It'll be a long time before that happens!'

'Well, don't be surprised when he moves on and gets a new girlfriend.', Cornelia replied.

'Who knows.', Taranee said. 'It may be Cassidy or Will.'

'They're both single.', Hay Lin replied with a giggle.

'And let's not forget where Angelo is right now.', Cornelia added.

'Very funny, guys.', Will said with a laugh. 'Got to go guys! Angelo is coming back from the bathroom!'

'See ya, Will.', Hay Lin said.

'See ya.', Irma said.

'See ya, Will.', Cornelia said. 'And don't forget to have fun with Angelo.'

'Oh ha, ha.', Will replied.

'Goodnight, Will.', Taranee grinned before cutting off their telepathic link.

"So, I miss anything?", Angelo said as he sat on the couch next to Will.

"Nah.", Will said. "Same old, same old."

For the rest of the evening, Angelo and Will watched TV and fixed something for their dinner. Soon it was past two in the mourning, and Will was out like a light as she was laying on the couch sleeping. Seeing this, Angelo turned the TV off and carried Will to her bed. Luckily she was already in her night gown. Once in her bed, Angelo laid her covers on her and closed the door behind him as he left her room.

'Why did I kiss Will tonight?' Angelo thought to himself. 'She's my friend for crying out loud! I mean sure we were together back in Fadden Hills, but that was a long time ago.'

Angelo then went into his room and got in bed.

"Well, we'll have the next few days to figure this out.", Angelo said as he slowly fell asleep.

_End Flashback_

'After what happened last night, I go and walk in on Will as she getting out of the shower!', Angelo thought to himself as he sat on the couch. 'Well, I don't have to worry about last night. Cause Will's gonna pound me!'

Meanwhile, Will was in her bedroom, getting dressed, thinking about not only what just happened, but last night as well.

'I can't believe Angelo saw me stepping out of the shower!', she thought as she slipped on her socks. 'Then again, he did close the door fast. Maybe he didn't see much. He probably thinks I'm gonna pound him.'

Will couldn't help but giggle at that thought. And then a smirk came to her face.

'I could have some fun with this.', Will thought as she headed for the living room.

Once in the living room, Will saw Angelo sitting on the couch looking a bit nervous. With a calm face, she sat on the other end of the couch. Angelo saw this and didn't know what to think.

'Okay. She's not doing anything.', he thought as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. 'She might be waiting for the right time to strike!'

Angelo then saw that Will was looking at him.

"Well.", Will said in a stern voice.

Taking a deep breath, Angelo turned to look at Will.

"Sorry about walking in on you while you were getting out of the shower.", Angelo said. "But, you should of locked the door!"

"Well, you should of knocked!", Will countered.

"But you said that if the door wasn't locked that it was safe to go in.", Angelo countered. "I thought no one was in the bathroom. So in a way, this is all your fault!"

Will opened her mouth to say something, but closed it seeing as she had nothing to say.

"Look I already had my breakfast, but I can fix you something.", Angelo said.

"I already ate my breakfast before I took my shower.", Will replied.

"Oh.", Angelo said as he sat on the couch.

"So, how much did you see?", Will asked as she looked towards Angelo.

"All I saw was your leg as you were stepping out of the shower.", Angelo answered.

"Rrrrrriiiiight.", Will said as she leaned back on the couch.

"It's the truth!", Angelo said in his defence.

"I believe you.", Will said. "But I want to talk about... last night."

"Oh.", Angelo said. "I kind of figured you would. I've been meaning to talk about last night too."

"Do you wish it didn't happen?", Angelo asked. "I can understand if you do."

"I'm not saying that.", Will said. "It's just that it was so sudden. One minute we were goofing around. The next thing you know..."

"We're locking lips.", Angelo said with a small smile. "So, where do we go from here?"

"Well, we need to see if what happened last night was a good thing or a bad thing.", Will said.

"Well, we could kiss again.", Angelo said. "You know to see what happens."

"I guess we could do that.", Will said. "Either way, we'll settle it once and for all. Let's do it."

They both then moved closer towards each other. Both feeling a bit nervous about what they were going to do. They then leaned closer towards each other, as their eyes locked in on each other. But when they were a few inches from each other...

'I can't do this!', Will thought in a panic as she moved away from Angelo.

Will then got up and headed for her bedroom.

'Don't just stand there, idiot!', Angelo thought to himself. 'Go after her!'

Angelo got up and went after Will. Luckily he got to her before she got to her room.

"Will wait!", Angelo said as he grabbed her arm. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this!", Will said as she leaned back against the wall. "I'm already going through enough stuff already! I don't need this too!"

"What kind of stuff, Will?", Angelo asked. "We used to talk about our troubles when we were younger. So why not know?"

"I want to.", Will said. "I really do. But,... I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?", Angelo asked.

"I just can't! Okay?", Will said.

"It must be really bad if you can't trust one of your best friends with your problems.", Angelo said as he headed towards his room. "I'll be in my room if you need anything. Which ten to one you won't."

Once Will heard his bedroom door close, she slowly slided dwon into a sitting position, as her eyes began to water.

'What do I do now?', she thought to herself. 'When we kissed last night, all my troubles went away for awhile. So, why couldn't I do it now?'

Will then pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar and stared at it as it's pink light glowed.

'If it's not my school work, it's my life at home, or my duties as a Guardian.', Will thought as she looked at the glowing Heart. 'I like being a Guardian but I barely have time for myself. The last few days hanging with Angelo have been the only real break I've had. And now I go and ruin it! All because I'm afraid of what he'll think of me if he finds out about my other life.'

Will then stood up and held out the Heart.

"Guardian, Unite!", Will whispered as the Heart glowed brighter.

Will was then transformed into her Guardian form.

"Maybe the Oracle can give me some kind of advice about all this.", Will said as she was about to open a fold for Kandrakar.

Just then, Angelo came walking out of his bedroom.

"You know what, Will?", Angelo said. "I'm not going to let it go like this! We're going to have a nice long talk about what ever it is that's... bugging... you."

Angelo just stared at Will in her Guardian form. Will knew that at that moment one thing was for sure.

She was busted.

"I'm going to be in my room.", Angelo said as he went in his room and closed the door.

"Well, that could of went better.", Will said as went and grabbed the cordless phone and headed for Angelo's room. "Just in case if mom calls."

Once she opened the door she saw Angelo sitting on his bed. She then went inside and closed the door. Angelo looked up to see Will standing at the door looking at him.

"What the heck happened to you?", Angelo questioned as he stared at Will.

"This is easy to explain, Angelo.", Will said with a innocent smile.

Angelo then looked at Will with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually...", Will said as she stood there in front of Angelo. "It's a long story."

"Well, I'm all ears.", Angelo said. "But can you at least change back to normal?"

"Yes but I feel better in this form.", Will said as she hugged herself. "Let stay like this for a while, please."

"Whatever floats your boat.", Angelo said.

"Thanks.", Will said as she sat next to him on the bed.

Will then took her boots off and sat them next to the bed.

"Where do I begin?", Will questioned.

"How about from the beginning.", Angelo said.

"Well, I guess you can say this all started when I moved to Heatherfield.", Will said with a small grin. "Hay Lin had invited me over to her home. Once there I met her grandmother. And then..."

Will told Angelo everything from when she first became a Guardian to when she and her fellow Guardians, who she named after the Element to protect the girls identities, had defeated Phobos. And then when they defeated Nerissa. Not to mention all the adventures they had. She then told Angelo of how it can all be stressful sometimes balancing he normal life with her Guardian life. She told him of how she wish to have someone to talk to about all this. She didn't want to talk to her fellow Guardians about any of this fearing they would think she wasn't as strong as they thought she was.

"Don't you know that yu could of talked to me about all of this a long time ago, Will?", Angelo questioned. "I would of kept your secret. Don't you know that?"

"To be honest I was afraid of what you think of me if you saw me like this.", Will replied.

"And how long have we known each other?", Angelo questioned with a grin. "You're one of my best friends, Will. And having fairy wings and shooting lightning isn't going to change that. So if you need someone to talk to then you know who to come to."

"Thanks.", Will said as she leaned against Angelo. "That means a lot."

"And seeing as you've been honest with me.", Angelo said. "And I mean very honest. I should be honest with you."

"What do you mean?", Will asked.

"Can you change back to normal first?", Angelo asked. "I want to say this to the real Will Vandom."

"Um... sure.", Will said as she put her boots back on and changed back to normal. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

Angelo then kissed Will. She was surprised at first but soon found herself returning the kiss as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Will then pulled Angelo down with her as she laid on his bed. They both knew how they felt about each other at that moment as their kissing got more passionate. But soon the need for air came as they slowly parted lips. They both then opened theirs eyes and smiled at each other. Will knew from looking into Angelo's eyes what he was going to say. For she felt the same way too.

"Last night meant something to me too.", she said as she gently placed her hand on the right side of his face.

"I know.", Angelo said as he laid on his side and held Will close to him. "So what happens now?"

"Well, to be honest, I want to keep our relationship a secret for a while.", Will said.

"Why?", Angelo asked. "Don't tell me you're afraid of what people will think."

"No.", Will said. "It's just that one of my fellow Guardians has the power to connect the five of us telepathically."

"Wow!", Angelo said. "And you afrian that when they find out about us, they all will know that you told me about you being a Guardian."

"Yeah.", Will said. "But I will tell them soon. But right now, we're busy with this guy who has been bugging us for a while."

"It's cool, Will.", Angelo said as he held her close from behind. "You and the girls have a lot on your platter."

"How did you know...", Will began to question as she reliesed that Angelo figured out who the other Guardians were.

"It didn't take me long to figure it out, Will.", Angelo said as Will turned around to face him. "You and the girls are together a lot. Not to mention all the times you five had to "take care of something". I just don't know which Guardian is which."

"Well aren't we the smart one.", Will said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I have my moments.", Angelo said as they kissed.

Happy with how things turned out between them, they both learned one thing that day.

That sometimes actions speak louder than words.

**THE END**

_Or actually the beginning_.

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this prequel to my _Mistake_ story. I decided to do this because of those that might want to know how Angelo and Will got together in the first place before the events in _Mistake_. And now you all know. Hope it was to your liking.**

**Please review.**


	2. 2: Mistake

_**Mistake**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place two years after season two.**

_11:45 P.M._

It was a cool Fall evening in the city of Heatherfield, where Angelo Vanders, grandson of Kadma and Joe Vanders and nephew of John Vanders was sitting on his bed ready to go to sleep after watching a football game with some of his friends.

"That game was sweet!", Angelo said as he set the alarm on his clock. "I just wish my team had won!"

After setting his clock Angelo laid down in his bed, and began to drift off to sleep.

"I just hope that "she" can sleep well tonight.", Angelo said as he drifted off to sleep.

_1:27 A.M._

_***KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK***_

Hearing the knocking on his window, Angelo squirmed in his bed hoping he was hearing things.

_***KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK***_

"Aw...man!", Angelo said as he got out of bed and headed towards the window.

Angelo then opened the curtain to see the only girl who he knew would be hovering at his window, that was two stories up. He saw that she had a sad smile on her face. He then knew that something was up as he opened the window to let her in.

"You do know it's past 1 A.M. right, Will?", Angelo questioned as she flew inside.

The girl then sat on Angelo's bed and held her knees to her chest and began to cry as she changed back to her normal self. Seeing this, Angelo sat next to the girl and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. Ever since he found out about Will being a Guardian and stuff, Will was happy that she could go to one of her best friends and talk about stuff that the others may not understand. And right now, Angelo knew she needed him now.

"What happened Will?", Angelo asked.

"I messed up.", she cried as she looked at Angelo with red and puffy eyes. "I messed up big!"

"Tell me what happened?", Angelo said. "And leave nothing out."

"Well, we were on the outskirts of town fighting some guy with major powers, when...

_Flashback, two hours ago..._

"Come now Guardians!", the man said as he blocked one of Taranee's fire-balls. "Is this the best you can do? If it is, then my master won't have any problems taking over this world!"

"Fat chance of that buster!", Irma yelled as she fired a powerful stream of water at the man.

The man then jumped up and ran up the stream of water, surprising Irma and the others. Before anybody could do anything, the man jumped at Irma and roundhouse kicked her to the ground.

"Pitiful.", the man said as he landed on the ground.

"Pitiful this!", Cornelia snapped as she made a fist made of rocks fly at the man, knocking him, back!

"Now that's more like it!", the man said as he stood up. "I just may get a challenge yet!"

Caleb then ran at the man with his sword at the ready. But before Caleb could attack, the man blasted him with an energy blast sending him flying against a rock.

"Caleb!", Cornelia cried as she flew over to him.

Taking a chance, Taranee and Hay Lin flew at the man from behind to get the jump on him, but he was to quick for them as he turned around and grabbed them both by their necks after dodging some of Will's lightning.

"Nice try, ladies.", the man said as he glared at them with his violet eyes.

The man then jumped up and slammed Taranee and Hay Lin into the ground.

"That's three Guardians down,", the man said as he was blasted by a green stream of energy. "Well now. We have another brave one."

Matt then flew at the man with his fist glowing with power ready to lay into the man. The man was ready to take Matt on when Cornelia made a thing of vines grow out of the ground and wrap around the man's wrist. Will then shot the man with a thing of lightning, stunning the man. Which gave Matt the edge he needed to wail on the man as he began hitting him with combos. Just then Irma, Hay Lin, and Taranee got to their feet cheering Matt on as he was hitting the man with many combos.

"I know you two broke up, but you have to admit, he's doing a lot to get back with you.", Taranee said to Will.

"Even so.", Will said. "It won't change anything."

Suddenly, the man let out of wave of telekinetic energy sending Matt and the girls flying backwards. After doing this, the man started to get a little weak. Seeing this, Caleb sneaked up behind the man and hid behind some rocks waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Give up now!", Will said as she fired a bolt of lightning at the man making him stumble a bit. "I've got plenty more where that came from!"

"So, you're their leader.", the man said to Will with a smirk. "If you think a few bolts of lightning will stop me, then you don't know anything about me!"

"Try me!", Will said as she had her fist clinched.

"How's this?", the man asked as he began to heal, surprising them all.

"What the heck?", Irma questioned.

"Once I defeat you, I think I'll let you live long enough to watch me destroy all of your friends oh Keeper of the Heart!", the man said as he stood up straight show that all his wounds were healed. "Then I'll go after your family and destroy them slowly."

"NO!", Will yelled as lightning surrounded her body. "I won't let you touch them!"

"I can't wait to hear their screams!", the man laughed evilly.

Letting out a cry of fury, Will fired a powerful ball of lightning at the man. But what Will didn't see was Caleb jumping at the man from behind. But the man saw Caleb as he jumped out of the way letting him get hit by the attack!

"Caleb!", Cornelia cried as she watched the attack hit her boyfriend.

Will watched in horror as Caleb dropped to the ground scorched by her attack.

"Not bad Guardian.", the man said with a grin. "I couldn't of done better myself. Until the next time!"

The man then vanished leaving behind some battered and bruised heroes. Thinking quickly, Will opened a fold for Kandrakar. Cornelia then used her telekinetic powers to lift Caleb into the air and moved him through the fold. No one said a thing to Will as they followed behind Cornelia through the fold. Once Will was through the fold, she was greeted by Cornelia who grabbed her and slammed her against the wall!

"Caleb almost died because of what you did!", Cornelia snapped as she held Will against the wall with tears flowing down her face. "You almost killed Caleb!"

"I didn't know he was behind that guy!", Will said as her eyes began to water.

"We saw him!", Irma said. "Why do you think we didn't do anything?"

"I was just trying to stop that guy from..."

"You got mad a struck back!", Matt said as he glared at Will. "And you almost got one of our friends killed!"

Taranee and Hay Lin just stood in the background, not knowing what to do or say. On one hand they knew that Will didn't mean to blast Caleb, but they both were a bit upset about Caleb getting hurt too.

"What kind of leader hurts their friends?", Cornelia questioned as she got more angry at Will who had her own tears flowing. "No! You do not get to cry! Not after what you did!"

"Stop this! All of you!", the Oracle demanded. "Caleb shall be fine, Earth Guardian."

"He wouldn't be like that if Will hadn't blasted him!", Cornelia yelled.

"You all know that, that was an accident.", Halinor said.

"All of you head home and take the time to clear your minds.", the Oracle said as he opened a fold to Earth. "Remember, everyone makes mistakes."

Once through the fold, Will saw that they were at Shell Beach. Not saying a word, she changed the girls back to normal, and headed home avoiding their glares whle Hay Lin and Taranee headed home in another direction.

"If I had my way, she's wouldn't be a Guardian anymore.", Cornelia said thinking Will was far enough away.

"I'm starting to see another Nerissa in the making.", Irma replied.

"If that's the case, then we better keep an eye on her.", Matt said getting a nod from Cornelia and Irma.

Hearing that hurt her more then they could ever know. She then ran as fast as she could away from them. Once she was far enough away, she transformed into her Guardian form and headed for the one person she knew who would be on her side through all of this.

_Angelo _

Once there, she knocked on the window, hoping he would wake up.

'Please wake up.', she thought to herself as she hovered at the window.

Suddenly, the curtains opened to show Angelo standing their.

_End Flashback..._

"And that's what happened.", Will said as she was sitting on Angelo's bed normally. "I almost killed Caleb! And now the others hate me!"

"But it was an accident, Will.", Angelo said as he turned Will to face him. "That guy pushed the right buttons when he threatened to kill your friends and family."

"But the others..."

"Are upset right now.", Angelo said. "They just need time to cool off."

Will then lowered her head, thinking the worst. Angelo knew she was hurting on the inside, and needed some kind of comfort.

"Will, look at me.", Angelo said as he placed his right index finger under her chin and lifted her head up to face him. "You're a great leader and Guardian. What happened tonight was unfortunate, but it happened. The others may be mad now, but they'll cool off."

"And if they don't?", Will questioned looking Angelo in his eyes. "What then?"

"Then you can come to me.", Angelo said. "I may not have any powers, but I'll have your back. Always."

Hearing those words made Will smile a bit as Angelo leaned forward and kissed her. Will then placed her hands on the sides of Angelo's face, deepening the kiss. Ever since she got with Angelo, they've kept their relationship a secret from the others, as well as the fact that he found out about Will being a Guardian, and Matt being a Regent, and Caleb being from another world. He somehow figured that the girls were Guardians as well seeing as how close the five of them were. After their kiss, Angelo held Will close as she cried a little, still hurting from what happened earlier that night.

"You wanna stay the night?", Angelo asked getting a nod from Will. "Let me get you something to sleep in."

Angelo the got up and went into his closet and pulled out a blue extra large t-shirt. He turned around so she could change in private.

"You can turn around now.", Will said.

Angelo turned around to see Will in his t-shirt. She looked a bit small in it.

"You look real small in that.", Angelo said as he pulled back the covers.

"Very funny.", she said with a small smile as she got in the bed with Angelo.

Angelo then held Will close to him as she wrapped her arms around him. Soon, they were able to slowly fall asleep peacefully, knowing that things may not be the same for them.

But what they didn't know was that a winged figure with a gold mask was watching them the whole time! Matt glared at them from behind his mask, before flying off.

**THE END**

_For now._

**A/N: Looks like things are gonna get worse before they get better for Will. Hopefully she'll be able to pull through. See what happens in the sequel story.**


	3. 3: Halloween Fun

_**Halloween Fun**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two.**

**Warning: This story is the sequel to _Mistake_. If you haven't read it yet, then I suggest you do. And don't forget to review.**

**And now, on with the story!**

It was a cool October mourning, as one Will Vandom was walking down the street towards school alone. It's been at least two weeks since the battle with the mystery enemy, and when Will accidentally hit Caleb with her ball of lightning. Caleb healed up within a day, but the Oracle sent him back to Metamoor and rest for a few days. During that time, the others weren't talking to Will much. The best she'd get was a small wave from Hay Lin and Taranee.

As for Cornelia, Irma, and Matt. Well, those three haven't talked to Will one bit. And to make matters worse, they've been keeping an eye on Will, when ever they could, ever since that night. And for some reason, Matt hasn't told the others about Will and Angelo being together, and about Angelo knowing about Will being a Guardian. It's now Friday and tomorrow was going to be Halloween. At first, she wasn't going to go to the carnival that Heatherfield has, but Angelo convinced her to go.

"Hey beautiful.", came a familiar voice from her left.

She looked to see Angelo walking beside her. A smile came to her face as she grabbed his arm and got closer to him.

"So you are happy to see me.", Angelo joked as they turned a corner. "So why didn't you wait for me at your place?"

"It's the others.", Will replied. "Well, mainly Matt, Irma and Cornelia."

"Still stalking you?", Angelo questioned.

"Yeah.", Will said sadly. "They still think that I'm going to go bad or something! I'm afraid to find out what will happen if they find out about us being together!"

"Then let's find out.", Angelo said as they neared the school. "Let's walk in the way we are right now. As a couple."

"I don't know.", Will said. "What if Matt..."

"What's he gonna do?", Angelo said as they stopped just outside the school gates. "Blast me?"

Will then held her head down not knowing what to say.

"Look at me Will.", Angelo said as he placed his hands on the sides of her face and tilted her head up so she was facing him. "I'm not scared of Matt or the others. And I'm tired of hiding our relationship. You're sixteen, and I'm seventeen. So, what if they all see that we're together. I don't care! I just want to see you happy, Will."

Angelo then leaned down and kissed Will. Will then held onto Angelo as they kissed. As the parted lips, Angelo saw Will smile as her eyes began to water a little as a few tears began to flow. Still holding her face in his hands, Angelo used his thumb to wipe her tears away.

'Thank you Lord for giving me a great guy.', Will prayed as she kissed Angelo.

"You ready?", Angelo said as held out his arm to Will.

Will didn't say a word as she once again held onto Angelo's arm, and got close to him.

'Please watch over her, Lord.', Angelo prayed as they walked past the school gates. 'I have a feeling that she's gonna need your protection now more than ever.'

It didn't take some of the students long to notice Angelo and Will walking together. But, the ones that were the most surprised were of course the other four Guardians. Matt, who already knew about them, kept his cool.

"So, when did this happen?", Taranee questioned as they watched them walk into the school.

"No way did they just get together!", Cornelia said as she glared at Will. "The way they look, they must of been together for awhile now!"

"Hey! Did you all see Will with Angelo just now?", Nigel asked as he and Eric came walking up to them.

"No really?", Irma said sarcastically. "We didn't notice."

"What's her deal?", Eric whispered to Hay Lin.

"Oh, she's just surprised to see Will and Angelo together.", Hay Lin said to her boyfriend knowing it was more than that.

"So, how are you taking it dude?", Nigel asked Matt.

"No sweat of my back, man.", Matt said. "I could care less about who she's with."

"Yeah right", Taranee said under her breath getting a giggle out of Hay Lin as they all headed into the school.

Meanwhile Angelo and Will were at Will's locker. They saw how most of the student were looking at them whispering to each other as they walked past them.

"Well, nothing bad has happened so far.", Will said as she put her coat in her locker.

"And nothing bad is gonna happen, Will.", Angelo said as Will closed her locker. "So don't worry."

"I guess you're right.", Will said as they headed to their first class holding hands. "I mean the worst we'll get is some glares from Matt."

"And we shouldn't let that ruin what we have.", Angelo said. "Besides, tomorrow is gonna make Cornelia really mad when she sees what you're going as."

"I still can't believe you talked me into getting that costume!", Will said as they entered their homeroom. "Boy was my mom happy when she saw it."

"Well, you looked great in it.", Angelo said as they took their seats in the back. "So, I say you enjoy tomorrow."

Just then, Matt and Taranee came into the room and sat across from where Angelo and Will sat. Taranee noticed how Matt was glaring at Angelo as he sat next to Will and had his pinkie finger intertwined with Will's.

'Please don't let nothing bad happen out of all this.', Taranee prayed as the mourning radios show, that Irma was a part of, started.

Elsewhere, Cornelia was in her homeroom listening to sone of the students whisper about Will and Angelo being together. And she wasn't liking it.

"Dude! Did you know about your boy being with Will?", a boy asked Eric, who was in the same home room with Cornelia.

"No, but I think it's cool that they're together.", Eric replied. "They look happy together."

"She's so lucky!", a female student whispered to another. "She's co-captain of the swim team and now has a boyfriend that's on the varsity basketball team!"

"From what I heard, they were close friends ever since they were kids.", the other female student said.

"Aw! Friends who become lovers!", the other female student said. "It's so romantic!"

'Yeah right!', Cornelia thought to herself as she held her fist tightly. 'Wait! Who do I care gets with Will? All I have to worry about is me and Caleb winning the couples costume contest tomorrow.'

As lunch came around, Angelo was at his locker getting his coat, seeing as he and Will decided to go to the pizza place for lunch, due to the fact that seeing as they were old enough to leave the school grounds for lunch. Once he had it he closed his locker door to see Matt leaning against another locker.

"So, you and Will, huh?", Matt questioned.

"Pretty much.", Angelo said as he put his coat on.

"I wonder how long that took to happen?", Matt questioned.

"If you must know, we got together three months after you two broke up.", Angelo said.

"And I bet you wish it was sooner.", Matt said.

"Look, man!", Angelo said as he turned to face Matt. "You had your chance with Will and you screwed it up when you kissed that girl at your band's concert! End of story! Now if you'd excuse me, I have to go to lunch with my girlfriend."

Angelo then walked off to meet up with Will who was waiting for him. Matt watched as Angelo turned the corner with a smirk on his face.

"I think it's time for the others to find out the rest of what you know Angelo.", Matt said as he went to meet up with the others.

Meanwhile, Will was at the front doors of the school waiting for Angelo to show up so they could go get some pizza.

"Where is he?", she questioned as she checked her watch.

"Um... hey Will.", came a familiar voice.

Will turned to see Hay Lin standing before her trying her best to smile.

"Hi... Hay Lin.", Will said not knowing what to think. "How are you?"

"I'm okay.", Hay Lin said. "How about you?"

"I'm fine.", Will said as she looked down at the floor.

"Oh, I can't take this anymore!", Hay Lin yelled making Will jump a bit. "I'm tired of us not talking to each other! What happened to Caleb was an accident! Me and Taranee wanted to say something, but were to scared of what the others would say."

Will then saw Hay Lin eyes begin to water. She remembered feeling this that same night. She had Angelo to comfort her at that time. So she knew Hay Lin needed the same thing as she hugged her friend. Hay Lin waisted no time returning the hug.

"I'm so sorry, Will.", Hay Lin cried as they continued to hug.

"It's okay, Hay Lin.", Will said. "I'm just glad that one of you is talking to me again."

They both then broke their embrace and looked at each other smiling, happy to be talking to each other again. Just then Angelo came walking up to them.

"Did I miss something here?", Angelo asked.

"Not really.", Will said with a smile.

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said. "We were just talking. Oh! I have to go meet up with Eric! See ya later, Will!"

"See ya!", Will said as she waved to her friend.

"Care to explain?", Angelo asked as they headed out of the school.

"I'll tell you at the pizza place.", Will said happily as they walked towards the pizza place holding hands.

_Later that day..._

"Are you okay, Angelo?", Will asked as they were walking home from school. "You haven't been yourself since lunch."

"I'm okay.", Angelo said. "It's just before lunch, I ran into Matt. He was sort of tripping about you and me getting together."

"Oh.", Will said. "Well, let him trip about it. Like you said, all that matters is that we're happy."

"So, now you're giving me advice?", Angelo questioned with a smirk.

"Yeah!", Will said as she skipped ahead of him. "And I do believe that I'm doing pretty good."

"Oh really?", Angelo said as he grabbed her from behind getting a laugh out of her.

Will then turned around and wrapped her arms around Angelo's neck as he still held her. They both then shared a kiss, knowing that they'd be there for each other for a very long time.

_Halloween night..._

Everyone was at the annual Heatherfield Halloween Carnival. Teenagers and adults were having a great time in costumes they either bought or made themselves. As for certain people there, Hay Lin and Eric were dressed as Jedi, seeing as they loved sci-fi. Taranee was dressed as a judge, while Nigel was dressed as a lawyer, which made Taranee's mom real happy, seeing as she and Mr. Cook had the same costumes. Irma was dressed as a pirate, hoping to see Andrew Hornby dressed as one. Matt was dressed as a rock star with his guitar at his back. And then there was Cornelia who was dressed as a princess wearing a white gown with white slippers, long white gloves and a silver tiara. Caleb who was dressed as a knight, but without the armour. He was dressed in a pair of brown pants, white frill shirt, brown boots and gloves, and a green cloak. At his side was a long sword that he had strapped down so it wouldn't slip out.

"Well don't we look regal.", Irma said as she looked at Cornelia in her costume.

"This is one of the few times one can show off her good looks.", Cornelia said as she flipped her hair. "And I take full advantage of that."

"A bit full of herself isn't she?", Taranee whispered to Hay Lin getting a giggle out of her.

Hay Lin then spotted Angelo's Uncle John walking around. He was dressed as a pirate captain.

"Hi Mr. Vanders!", Hay Lin said.

"Why hello, Hay Lin.", John said. "Or should I call you Jedi Knights Hay Lin and Eric?"

"I like that.", Eric said.

"So, maybe I should call you Captain John.", Irma said.

"That be the way, First Mate Lair.", John said in a pirate-type voice.

"Aye-aye Captian!", Irma said in a pirate type voice with a salute and a wink getting a laugh out of John.

'I thought you didn't like Angelo and his family.', Taranee said to Irma mentally.

'I never said that.', Irma replied. 'I don't like the fact that Will and Angelo kept their relationship hidden for so long.'

"So where's, Angleo?", Eric asked.

"He's around here somewhere with Will.", John said. "They came here together on his motorcycle. They went to get dressed in their costumes."

"I wonder what they're dressed as.", Taranee pondered.

"See for yourselves.", John said as he pointed in towards the left.

Everyone looked to see what John was pointing at. Once they saw who it was, they were somewhat shocked. There they were, Angelo and Will dressed the same way as Cornelia and Caleb. Angelo was dressed in black pants, with a blue cloak with gold trim. He had brown boots and gloves, with a white frill shirt, and a long sword done the same way as Caleb. Will was dressed as a princess wearing a white gown with gold trim at the bottom. She was wearing long white gloves with gold trim at the end and white slippers. On her head was a gold tiara, and around her shoulders was a white fur-like scarf. Around her neck was the Heart of Kandrakar as it shined just enough to impress people. Needless to say they both were looking pretty good.

"Looks like you have some compitition, Corny.", Hay Lin said to the Earth Guardian who was fuming.

'I can't believe she has the same costume as me!', Cornelia though to herself as she glared at Will.

'Actually, Will's is a bit better.', Taranee said to her mentally.

'Not helping, Taranee!', Cornelia snapped back mentally causing the Fire Guardian to laugh a bit.

"Hey Uncle J.", Angelo said as he and Will walked up to him. "Nice costume."

"You don't look so bad yourself.", John said.

"Actually, I found these clothes in the attic.", Angelo said. "Even the sword. Turns out Grandpa Joe had them from his teen years. So, I figured what the hey!"

"And what about you?", John asked Will. "How did he get you to where this?"

"He was very convincing.", Will said with a small smile as she played with one of her curled bangs.

"Well, you look great kiddo.", John said.

"Thanks.", Will said.

"Oh your mom called.", John said.

"Is something wrong?", Will asked.

"No.", John said. "She just wanted to make sure that you were squared away for the weekend."

"I still can't believe she's letting me stay over you place for the weekend.", Will said.

"Well, this is one of the few times she and Dean can get away for some time alone.", John replied.

"Don't need to think about that.", Will said shaking her head.

"Well, I'm off.", John said. "I see some ladies in need of some pirate love.

"You're Caleb right?", Angelo questioned as they shook hands. "Nice costume."

"Same to you.", Caleb said. "But, Cornelia may be thinking differently."

Angelo and Caleb looked to see Cornelia storming off with Irma and Matt.

"Hey... Caleb.", Will said softly. "How are you..."

"I'm okay, Will.", Caleb said with a grin. "What happened was an accident. One I don't want to repeat, but an accident none the less."

"Still friends?", Will asked.

"Always.", Caleb said as they hugged.

"Caleb!", the young warrior heard Cornelia yelled from a distance.

"And with that, I better go.", Caleb said. "I'll see you later."

Will simply waved back to Caleb as he ran towards Cornelia.

"That girl has issues.", Angelo said.

'Hey Will?', Taranee called out to Will mentally.

'Yeah, Taranee?', Will asked.

'Um... sorry about not standing up for you in Kandrakar.', Taranee said. 'I wanted to, but...'

'It's okay Taranee.', Will said.

'No, it isn't!', Taranee said. 'I should of been able to stand up to Cornelia, Irma, and Matt and voice my opinion!'

'It would of been you and Hay Lin against those three.', Will said. 'Heck! Corny alone is bad enough. So, don't worry about it.'

'Thanks.', Taranee said as she smiled at Will, knowing that their boyfriends didn't know what was going on.

'Hey, Taranee.', Will called out to her friend mentally. 'I have something to tell you, but it'll have to wait until tomorrow. Okay?'

'Yeah sure.', Taranee said.

Just then, the Heart of Kandrakar began to vibrate. Will quickly grabbed it and looked towards Taranee and Hay Lin who knew something was up.

'I'll contact Cornelia and Irma!', Taranee told Will mentally.

"Can you guys get us somethig to drink?", Hay Lin asked their boyfriends.

"Sure.", Eric said as he and Nigel walked towards the food section of the carnival.

"Angelo.", Will said as Taranee and Hay Lin ran off. "I have to..."

"Go.", Angelo said as he held her hand. "Do what you were picked to do."

Will then gave Angelo a quick kiss.

"Thanks.", Will said before she ran off.

"Good luck Will.", Angelo said as he headed towards the food courts.

Moments later, the girls along with Caleb and Matt were somewhere in the warehouse district of Heatherfield looking for what they figured might be the same mystery man they fought weeks ago. The girls were in their Guardian forms, while Matt was in his Regent form, and Caleb had his sword out and ready for battle.

"Are you sure this is the place, Will?", Hay Lin asked.

"This is the place the Heart showed me.", Will replied as the walked through the area.

"Well, let's find whatever the Heart senses and kick it's butt!", Cornelia said. "I want to get back in time for the contest!"

"Way to stay focus, Cornelia.", Taranee said as she rolled her eyes.

"I just want to know who or what were looking for.", Matt said as they continued their search.

"I hope it's that mystery man from a few weeks ago.", Caleb replied. "I owe him big."

"Well if it is him, let's hope one of us has worked on our aim.", Irma joked getting a giggle out of Cornelia.

Hearing that didn't make Will feel any better as she clinched her fist tightly.

"Or better yet, worked on their temper.", Matt added with a grin of his own.

Will then narrowed her eyes as she continued to walk ahead of them.

"Would you two stop!", Taranee snapped. "We have a job to do!"

"We're just preparing for the fury of Thunderbolt Vandom.", Cornelia joked getting a laugh out of Irma and Matt.

And that was the lat straw for Will as she stopped walking and turned around to face the three jokers with a glare.

"THAT IS IT!", Will yelled. "I've apologized for what happened to Caleb! For the last few weeks, I've taken you three glaring at me, ignoring me, and even tailing me for some stupid reason!"

"Um... Will.", Taranee said looking behind Will.

"And you know what?", Will said. "I'VE HAD IT!"

"Will.", Hay Lin said as she backed away a little.

"So if you don't want me around, then I suggest you go talk to the Oracle about it!", Will finished glad to of gotten that all out.

"Will!", Caleb yelled.

"What?", Will asked as she looked at everybody as they were looking up. "There's something big behind me, isn't there?"

The others only nodded their heads as Will slowly turned around to see a giant fifteen foot dark violet snake standing before them. It's eyes glowed yellow as he hissed, showing his fangs.

"Greetings, Guardians.", the snake said as he looked down at them. "I am Viper."

"That's it?", Irma questioned. "Viper?"

"It is simple and to the point.", Viper said as his head moved side to side slowly.

"Okay, Viper.", Will said catching his attention. "What are you doing here?"

"To finish what my comrade started!", Viper said as he narrowed his eyes. "Your demise!"

Viper then jumped at them, only to miss them as they all jumped out of the way. Caleb was the first to strike as he slashed at Viper cutting him on his side.

"How do you like that?", Caleb bragged.

"Don't be to proud, boy!", Viper said as his wound healed quickly.

"Ah, crud!", Caleb said before Viper hit Caleb with his tail, knocking him against a warehouse wall.

But just before he hits the wall, Caleb flips around and kicks off the wall and lands on his feet and runs back into battle.

Taking a chance, Will hits Viper with a thing of lightning, stunning him. This gives Cornelia a chance to hit Viper with a telekinetic wave, followed by Irma who calls up a wave of water and hits Viper with it. Taranee and Hay Lin was about to hit Viper with a fire twister when...

"Wait a sec!", Taranee said stopping Hay Lin. "Snakes are cold-blooded!"

"So?", Hay Lin questioned.

"So, fire won't do much to it.", Taranee said. "Not with that thick hide if his. But cold can!"

"On it!", Hay Lin said as she flew towards Irma.

Meanwhile, Matt was hitting Viper with all the power as he could with his eye-beams and energy blast from his hands. But his thick hide was just to strong. Viper then wrapped his tail around Matt before he could even move and threw him to the ground! Viper then charged at Matt to finish hm off! But before he got close to Matt, Viper felt himself freeze over. Viper felt himself get covered in ice as he fell to the ground. Everyone looked to see Irma and Hay Lin hitting Viper with a combined blast of their powers. Once they were finished, Viper was frozen solid.

"Now that's stopping him cold.", Taranee said as they surrounded Viper. "All yours Will."

Will them blasted Viper with a powerful bolt of lightning shattering the ice that held him, but it also broke his thick skin. Caleb then saw an opening on top of his head. Before Viper could gather himself, Caleb jumped up and stabbed Viper in his head, dropping him back to the ground. Everyone slowly approaches Viper just in case he had one last attack in him as Caleb pulled out his sword from his head.

"Oh, Caleb!", Cornelia said as she ran up to Caleb and hugged him. "You were so brave when you finished him off!"

Suddenly, Viper moved a little.

"It seems that this is the end for me.", Viper said as the glow of his eyes began to go out. "But my mission is done."

"Mission?", Matt questioned. "What mission?"

"I was just to get you to come looking for me while my comrade went after some one close to one of you.", Viper said causing them to gasp.

"Who is your commrade after?", Will questioned as she stepped up to face Viper.

"The one you trusted with your secret.", Viper said with a smirk causing Will's eyes to widen in fear. "You're three friends weren't the only ones watching you."

Viper then turned into a dark mist and faded away. Not waisting any time, Will teletransported herself and the others away from the warehouse district and as close to the carnival as possible. Once close enough to the carnival, Will changed the herself and the others back to normal and ran to the carnival to find the only person the Viper could of been talking about.

_Angelo!_

**To be continued in: _Halloween Night_**

**A/N: Just when Will was enjoying herself, she and the others have to go and fight some giant snake. But now Angelo is in danger! Let's hope Will can get to him in time!**


	4. 4: Halloween Night

_**Halloween Night**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two.**

**Warning: This story is the sequel to _Halloween Fun_. If you haven't read it yet, then I suggest you do. And don't forget to review.**

**And now, on with the story!**

'Have to hurry!'

'I have to find him before it's to late!'

Those were the thoughts that were running through Will's head as she was running back to the carnival hoping to get to Angelo before Viper's comrade did. As she was making good ground, the others weren't to far behind her.

"Okay, who is the one Will trusted with a secret!", Irma questioned as the others were trying to catch up with Will. "And what's the secret?"

"It's Angelo!", Matt answered shocking the girls. "And the secret is the fact that he knows she's a Guardian!"

"What?", the girls yelled.

"I don't know how or when he found out, but he knows.", Matt replied as he changed back to normal.

"Why would she go and spill our secret like that?", Cornelia snapped as they continued running.

"We'll find out when we catch up to her!", Irma said.

'How dose Matt know all this?', Taranee though to herself as they neared the carnival.

"Angelo!", Will called out among the crowd for her boyfriend hoping he was safe. "Angelo! Angelo! Angelo!"

"Hey Will.", came Angelo's voice.

Will turned around to see Angelo standing near an alley with a corn dog in his hand. Will quickly ran up to him and held him in a tight embrace.

"Whoa!", Angelo said. "I'm glad to get all this love, but you were only gone for about thirty minutes."

Will then looked up at Angelo with tears in her eyes. When he saw this, he knew something was up.

"What happened Will?", Angelo asked.

"We were fighting this giant snake in the warehouse district.", Will began to explain. "We beat him, but before he faded away, he said his comrade was coming after you."

"Oh... crap.", Angelo said as he ran his hand down his face. "Do you know what he looks like?"

Will shook her head fearing for Angelo. She then grabbed his hand and began to lead him away from the carnival.

"I have to get you some place safe!", she said as they made their way out of the carnival.

"Do you think there's any place safe from me, Little Guardian?"

Will and Angelo turned to see a man dressed all in black. It was a man Will knew all to well.

"You?", Will questioned as she glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to mess with your head.", the man said as the others came running up to them. "Why would I want to go after a mere human with no powers, when I can go after you or any of your fellow Guardians? But know this. When next we meet, I shall crush you all!"

The mystery man then walked away from them and quickly vanished before they could stop him.

"Who the HECK was that?", Angelo asked.

"That was the guy we fought a few weeks ago.", Will replied.

"Um... Will?", Taranee called out to her friend. "Is Angelo knowing about us what you wanted to tell me tomorrow?"

"You were gonna tell them?", Angelo asked Will.

"Well, yeah.", Will said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"The main question is, why did you tell him in the first place?", Cornelia questioned as she glared at Will, who returned the glare.

"Actually, I kind of saw Will in her Guardian form.", Angelo replied.

"How did that happen?", Hay Lin asked.

"Can it wait until another time?", Angelo asked. "I want to enjoy the rest of the carnival."

As Will and Angelo walked off, Taranee and Hay Lin went to find Nigel and Eric, leaving Irma, Matt, Caleb, and Cornelia standing there.

"I can't believe this!", Irma snapped as the four of them walked in another direction. "Angelo knew about us for who knows how long, and Will didn't tell us!"

"And how did you know all this?", Cornelia asked Matt.

"I found out a few weeks ago, after our fight with that mystery guy.", Matt explained. "I decided to follow Will and saw her go to Angelo's home. She flew right up to the window and knock on it. A minute later, he opens it for her to come in."

"Unbelievable!", Cornelia said as she threw her hands up in the air.

"It gets better.", Matt said. "Will also spent the night there."

"Big deal.", Caleb said. "So what if Will didn't tell us about Angelo knowing about us. The guy didn't tell anybody. So, let it go."

"I'm sorry, Caleb but I can't.", Cornelia said. "If she kept something like this from us, who knows what else she's hiding?"

"As much as I hate to say this, Corny is right!", Irma said. "We got to do something about this! Keeping something like this from us, can puts us in serious danger!"

"And I know just what to do.", Cornelia said. "Caleb. I need Blunk to do something for me tomorrow."

"And that is?", Caleb asked.

Later that night, everyone was dancing to the music that played. The costume contest came and went and now Angelo and Will were dancing to the slow music that was playing.

"Well, this night wasn't a total lost.", Angelo said as they danced. "We got second place in the couple's costume contest, while Martin and Alchemy got third for their cowboy and cowgirl costumes. Granted they had to ride in on a horse to get third place."

"And Hay Lin and Eric got first place.", Will replied. "I didn't think there were that many Star Wars fans in the crowd."

"But you know the greatest prize was the look on Corny's face when she didn't even place.", Angelo said with a smirk getting a small laugh out of Will.

"Well, the judges did say that it was up to the crowd who won.", Will replied. "I guess ours was a bit better."

"You guess?", Angelo said. "Will, look at yourself. You look great! Heck! The only difference between you and your Guardian form are a few inches."

"Quite the sweet talker, aren't you?", Will said as turned a bit pink in the face.

"It's the 'Vander Charm' baby.", Angelo bragged. "Most ladies just can't resist it."

"Oh really?", Will said with a raised eyebrow.

Will then kissed Angelo surprising him as he smiled lazily.

"And that is the 'Vandom Charm' big boy.", Will said with a smirk. "Most guys can't resist it."

"I can see why.", Angelo said as they kissed.

For the rest of the time they danced the night away, forgetting any and all of their troubles. Later, they went back to the Vanders home, where Will was spending the weekend. Angelo's Uncle John was still out hanging with some of his friends, so they had the place to themselves. They were in Angelo's room and ready to hit the sack. Angelo was dressed in a pair of blue sleeping pants, while Will was dressed in a white thin strapped night gown.

"You know what I could go for?", Anglo asked as he and Will got into bed.

"What?", Will asked as she curled up close to Angelo.

"Some good music.", Angelo said as he began to get out of bed to turn on his stereo.

"Allow me.", Will said as she pointed to the stereo, with her right index finger. "Quintessence."

Suddenly the stereo began to play one of the romantic songs Angelo had on in the CD player.

"Showoff.", Angelo said with a grin.

"What can I say?", Will asked with a smirk. "It's a talent."

"I bet it is.", Angelo joked before he kissed Will.

Will soon returned the kiss as Angelo laid back in the bed, slowly pulling Will down with him as the music played. Angelo and Will then looked into each others eyes and smiled as they shared another kiss. They then held each other with Will resting her head on Angelo's chest. Angelo then pulled the blanket over them. As the music played, they both soon drifted off to sleep, with pleasant thoughts running through their heads not knowing what lied ahead of them. Later that evening, Will woke up and had to go to the bathroom. After handling her business, Will washed her hands and splashed some water in her face. After she dried her face she looked in the mirror at herself. A smile came to her face as she thought of all the things that happened to her since she moved to Heatherfield. Both good and bad.

"You know, my life isn't so bad.", Will said as she headed back to Angelo's room.

Once there, she got back into bed facing Angelo. A smile came to her face as she gently placed her hand on the side of his face.

"I'll protect you Angelo.", she said softly. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you.

As he slept, Angelo smiled at Will's touch which made her grin a little before she herself slowly fell asleep. The next mourning, Angelo woke up to see that Will was still asleep. Only now she was facing him. He watched as her mouth hung half-open as she breathed calmly in her sleep. Angelo calmly and gently touched the side of Will's face, which woke her up as her eye fluttered open slowly to see Angelo smiling at her.

"Good mourning.", Angelo said smiling.

"Good mourning.", Will said with a smile. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Well seeing as it's 9:11 A.M., we can stay in here and watch some TV.", Angelo suggested. "Have a little breakfast in bed."

"Let me think.", Will said as she began to ponder what Angelo suggested.

"Well.", Angelo said.

"Nah! I'd rather do something else.", Will joked as she began to get out of bed.

"Come back here you!", Angelo laughed as he grabbed Will by her waist and pulled back into bed making Will scream and laugh as she laid in the bed with Angelo looking at each other

As they were laying there, they were looking each other in the eyes. As they were doing this, Angelo realised one thing.

"I'm glad I met you all those years ago.", Angelo said as his hand intertwined with hers.

"But, we were kids.", Will replied.

"I know.", Angelo said. "And from there we became friends. And then we went from friends to a couple."

"But then we sadly broke up instead of trying our hand at a long-distance relationship.", Will added. "But now after all this time, we're back together again."

"In a way it's all come full circle.", Angelo said. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

They then shared a loving kiss. As they kissed a blue and white shimmer of light appeared at the foot of Angelo's bed surprising Will and Angelo. But Will knew what the light was.

"What is that?", Angelo questioned.

"A fold.", Will said as she reached for the Heart of Kandrakar. "Why it's here, I don't know! Guardian, uni..."

"There will be no need for that Guardian.", came a familiar voice.

Just then a tall man with long white hair and a long white beard, dressed in a long white robe came walking through the fold.

"Tibor?", Will questioned. "What's going on?"

"You and your, how you say, boyfriend are being summoned to Kandrakar.", Tibor said as he turned to got back through the fold.

"Okay.", Will said as she and Angelo got out of bed. "Just let us get properly dressed."

"Now, young Guardian.", Tibor said as he stopped moving. "This is of great importance."

"Okay.", Will said as Tibor continued moving through the fold.

"I take it he's not one to mess with.", Anglo said as he put a tank-top on along with a pair of sneakers.

"Nope.", Will said as she put on a thin robe that she brought with her and a pair of frog slippers. "I feel so embarrassed dressed like this!"

"Hey, I'm wearing my sleeping pants, with a tank-top and sneakers.", Angelo said. "We cam be embaressed together."

"Thanks.", Will said as they kissed. "So, you ready?"

"This isn't going to hurt, is it?", Angelo asked as they stood in front of the fold.

"Nah.", Will said as she held his hand. "It's like walking through doorway. A glowing doorway, but a doorway none the less."

Believing Will, Angelo walked through the fold with her. Once through the fold, Angelo looked to see that he was in a very large white room were there were many different beings dressed in white robes sitting on what looked like bleachers made of white marble.

"Welcome back to Kandrakar, Keeper of the Heart."

Angelo and Will turned around to see Tibor standing with other people dressed in white robes, along with Cassidy, Yan Lin and Angelo's grandparents, Joe and Kadma Vanders. One was a blond, long-haired woman about Yan Lin's age, another was a short man with white hair and a white beard, another was a cat-like woman with long gray hair, and a bald young man. Also there were Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin, Cornelia, Matt, and Caleb.

"Will. Why are Cassidy, my grandparents, and Hay Lin's grandmother here?", Angelo asked. "And why is Elyon sitting with those other people on the bleachers?"

"What's going on here Oracle?", Will asked.

"Will Vandom. Guardian of Quintessence and Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar.", the Oracle announced. "You are accused by the Earth and Water Guardian as well as the leader of the Reagents of Earth of betraying the trust of your comrades."

"What?", Will yelled.

"Angelo knew about us for who knows how long and you didn't tell us!", Irma explained.

"If that's not a sign of mistrust, then I don't know what is!", Cornelia added.

"I been meaning to ask about that.", Angelo said. "How did you guys find out about that?"

Taranee and Hay Lin pointed to Matt.

"Figures.", Will and Angelo said together.

"So, how did you find out?", Angelo asked as he glared at Matt.

"Simple.", Matt said. "I found out a few weeks ago, after our fight with that mystery guy. I decided to follow Will and saw her go to your home. She flew right up to your window and knock on it. A minute later, I saw you open you window for her to come in."

"You were spying on me then?", Will questioned feel hurt and angry. "I can't believe you! Did you mistrust me that much?"

"Sounds more like jealousy, to me.", Angelo said as he and Matt glared at each other.

"What's done is done.", the Oracle said as he held his right hand up. "Now unlike the Earth and Water Guardian and the Regent leader, the Fire and Air Guardian are on the side of the Keeper, while young Caleb has decided to stay neutral throughout this. Normally, this would mean no punishment would be handed out seeing as this a matter between the Guardians and it's a split argument between the four of them. But the Council of the Known Worlds have decided to put you through a Trial by Combat."

"You must show us your true loyalty!", a woman with blue skin, green eyes, and blond hair said. "This Trial by Combat will show us that."

"But she has not only saved my world but many other worlds!", Elyon said as she stood up. "I'm sorry, Cornelia, but this is stupid! This shouldn't even be happening!"

"Never the less, a decision has been made!", a man with black hair, green skin, and orange eyes said. "And we have chosen the planet in which the Trial by Combat shall take place."

"And what world is that?", Will asked.

"Metamoor."

"And the ones you shall be fighting will be Phobos and three of his warriors.", a woman that looked like she was part lizard with black eyes, and pink hair announced.

"What?", Will yelled. "Me against four of our worst enemies? That's suicide!"

"If you can't defeat them wisely, then you are not worthy to be a Guardian!", the man with black hair, green skin, and orange eyes said.

"Do you accept the terms, young Keeper?", the Oracle asked Will.

"Oh, I'll do this!", Will said. "But when all is said and done, I may not want to be a Guardian anymore!"

"Very well.", the Oracle said as he opened a fold to Metamoor. "Once you go through the fold, one will not open for you until Phobos and his warriors are defeated or you surrender to your enemies."

"Fine.", Will said as she pulled out the Heart. "Might as well change. Guardians, unite!"

Once the words were said, Will was covered in a ball of pink light, while Irma was in a ball of water, Taranee in a ball of fire, Cornelia in a ball of green light, and Hay Lin in a ball of air. They then floated in the air as they began to transform onto their Guardian forms.

Irma- "Water!"

Taranee- "Fire!"

Cornelia- "Earth!"

Hay Lin- "Air!"

Will- "Quintessence!"

Once the the light faded, the girls were in their Guardian forms. Angelo then, for the first time saw the other girls in their Guardian forms.

"Will's outfit is better.", Angelo said, causing Will to blush a little and Taranee and Hay Lin to giggle as Irma and Cornelia turned their heads with their arms crossed.

"Once the Trial by Combat begins, no Warrior of Kandrakar or beings powered by a Heart from any world can help you.", Luba told Will. "Also, none of the world's inhabitants can help you either. Which is why you will be on an island fighting you foes. You can use any weapons you find. Are you sure you want to do this still?"

Will looked at Luba seeing the fear she had for Will in her eyes as well as Tibor, Alfor, and Halinor. Even the Oracle showed some worry. But she knew she had to do this. If not for her, then to show Cornelia and Irma that she wasn't a quitter.

"Yes. I'm sure.", Will said.

"Will no!", Hay Lin cried.

"You don't have to do this!", Taranee cried. "Say something you two!"

But, Irma and Cornelia stayed silent.

"You don't have to do this Will.", Caleb said.

"Yes I do.", Will said as she stepped towards the fold. "I'll be okay guys."

But just as she was about to step through the fold, she stopped and turned to face Angelo.

"Angelo. I..."

She was cut off when Angelo kissed her. Will then wrapped her around him as he did the same.

"For luck.", Angelo said as Will placed her right hand on the side of his face before going through the fold.

'Please protect her Lord.', Angelo prayed as the fold slowly closed behind Will as he walked through the fold. 'Let her come back to us safe.'

"He hears you prayers, young one.", the Oracle said as he placed a hand on Angelo's shoulder. "You must have faith that she'll come back safe and sound."

"Hope so, Oracle.", Angelo said. "I sure hope so."

**To be continued in: _Will's Rescue_**

**A/N: After a happy moment together, Will is sent to fight for the right to be a Guardian on a island where she has to fight not only Phobos, but three of his warriors! Will she pull through, or will she quite and leave the Guardians?**


	5. 5: Will's Rescue

_**Will's Rescue**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two. I don't own _Lethal Weapon 2_ either.**

**Warning: This story is the sequel to _Halloween Night_. If you haven't read it yet, then I suggest you do. And don't forget to review.**

**And now, on with the story!**

'Well, here I am.', Will thought to herself as she walked through the jungle of the island she was on. 'I'd better stay in the ground. That way, I won't attract to much attention."

As she continued to walk through the jungle a sudden thought came to her!

'What if Frost or Tracker are one of the three warriors with Phobos?'

Suddenly, Will felt something hit the back of her right foot. She looked down to see a thing of webbing on her foot that went upwards.

"Miranda!", Will said as she looked up to where the webbing lead.

Sure enough, there was the spider-like shape-shifter sitting on a tree branch holding her webbing in her hands.

"I guess the trial begins.", Will said a she took to the air as Miranda began to try and pull Will in.

"Now Frost!", Miranda called out.

Then from out of no where, the hunter in question jumped out from a tree and wrapped his arms around Will from behind causing her to drop back to the ground, landing on their feet.

"Hello, Guardian!", Frost said with a smirk. "Did you miss us?"

"It's been a while, Frost.", Will said with a smirk of her own. "Did you miss this?"

Will then generated some electricity that shocked Frost and went up the webbing and shocked Miranda causing them both to let her go. Will them tore the webbing from her boot and took to the sky, but was stopped when something wrapped around her waist.

"I have you now, Guardian!", came a familiar voice that Will knew all to well.

"Cedric!", Will yelled as she looked up at the shape-shifter in his snake-man form. "Figures you'd be here!"

"Then you should know what's gonna happen next!", Cedric said as he began to squeeze Will with his tail.

As he squeezed Will, she began to scream as she felt her ribs being squeezed to the point where they would be cracking soon! If it weren't for her being in her Guardian form, she might already be finished by now!

"Give up now Guardian!", Cedric demanded. "Don't think I won't go all the way and crush you!"

But Will wasn't one to give up so quickly! She took her free hand ands slam it on Cedric's tail and hit him with a powerful surge of electricity that went through all of Cedric's body causing him to release her. Holding her sides, Will took to the air hoping to get a good distance from her three enemies.

"Hello, Guardian.", came a familiar voice that made Will's skin crawl as she slowly turned around.

And there he was!

_Phobos!_

Before she could react, Phobos grabbed Will by her neck and pulled her closer to him. He looked he in her eyes as she glared at him and saw that she was scared yet didn't show it much.

"Still the brave one, are we?", Phobos said with a sly smile.

"And you're still as full of yourself as ever!", Will replied as she grabbed onto the arm that held her neck and began to try and pull herself free.

She would of shocked him, but he might absorb it. As Will was trying to pull herself free, she felt herself getting weaker and weaker. She then looked at Phobos with her eyes wide and fearful as he was smiling at her evilly. She knew what was going on. She just didn't think he could do it so fast.

"Didn't think I could drain your energy so fast, did you?", Phobos asked Will as she released her hold on his arm from being so weak. "To bad I can only take so much."

Phobos then tossed Will back into the jungle. Luckily, she was a good distance from Cedric, Miranda, and Frost.

"After her!", Phobos commanded. "Have fun with her! Make her wish she never was a Guardian!"

Waisting no time, Miranda leaped from tree to tree while Cedric slithered among the land. Frost called forth his rhino-like creature, Crimson, and rode off in the direction Will was tossed.

"Let's see what you can do now, Gaurdian.", Phobos said as he hovered over the island.

Somewhere on the island, Will slowly got to her feet feeling the pain from hitting the ground so hard. Her ribs were hurting, letting her know that some of them were bruised and cracked while her left shoulder was dislocated. Remembering the time she and Angelo saw Lethal Weapon 2, Will knew what she had to do. She then stood up facing a tree and braced herself.

"This is gonna hurt.", Will said as she slammed her left shoulder into the tree resetting her shoulder.

At first she clinched her teeth as the pain ran through her, before she let out a short scream. She then slowly began moving through the jungle while holding her side with her left arm, thinking of some way to defeat her enemies while in the shape she was in. In Kandrakar, everyone was watching the events unfold. Some members of the Council of Worlds showed no emotion, while others were fearing for Will's safety. The members of the Council of Kandrakar also were fearing for Will, except for the Oracle who kept his cool as he always does. Kadma, Joe, Yan Lin, and Cassidy also watched hoping for the best, but knew Will was going to have a hard time doing this. As for the others, Taranee, Hay Lin, and Caleb wanted to have Elyon open a fold for Metamoor so they could help Will, but knew they couldn't. Even Cornelia and Irma were getting worried for Will. They, along with Matt, didn't think it would go this far. As for Angelo, he was gonna make his voice heard.

"You have to stop this!", Angelo said to the Oracle. "Will's in no shape to fight!"

"The Oracle cannot interfere with this trial.", Halinor said. "No matter how much he wants to. No matter how much any of us want to."

"This is bogus!", Angelo snapped as he turned towards Irma, Cornelia, and Matt. "If anything happens to her, it's on your heads!"

They were about to say something but were silenced by the look he gave them. And deep down, they knew they went to far.

"It is a shame she doesn't have a weapon of some kind with her.", the Oracle said as he turned to look at Joe Vanders. "Like the weapon the last Guardians had."

A smirk came to Joe's face as he and the three former Guardians looked at each other. Cassidy then went up to Angelo and grabbed his hand.

"Come with us, Angelo!", Cassidy said as she began to pull him along.

"What the...", Angelo began to ask.

"No questions!", Cassidy said. "Just move it!"

Angelo didn't say anything as Cassidy led him out of the room where his grandparents, Yan Lin, and Halinor were waiting.

"What's going on?", Angelo asked.

"It's time to help Will.", Yan Lin said.

"But you can't.", Angelo said. "No warrior of Kandrakar, or anybody powered by a Heart, or anyone living on Metamoor can help her!"

"Then it's a good thing you are neither of them.", Halinor as she stood behind Angelo.

"Wait! What?", Angelo questioned.

"We're sending you to help Will.", Kadma replied.

"Or in this case, save her.", Cassidy said.

"Oh! I get it!", Angelo said. "I'm basically a free agent!"

"Just like I was when I fought along side with Kadma and the Guardians of my time.", Joe said as he handed Angelo a silver ring with a gold gem in it. "With this ring you will be able to transform into a powerful warrior with the power of energy, super-strenght, speed, agility, and the power of flight. You'll be able to sense people's energy as well. Not to mention open folds."

"But won't I be considered a warrior of Kandrakar if I accept this?", Angelo questioned as he looked at the ring in his hand.

"No.", Joe said. "This power comes from a different source. I'll tell you about it someday. But for now you have to go save Will."

"Here goes.", Angelo said as he put the ring on his right index finger.

Suddenly, he felt a surge of power run through him as knowledge of how to use the power entered his mind.

"I know what to do.", Angelo said as he looked at the ring. "I even know how to transform!"

Angelo then looked at the ring and said the words to transform.

"Delta Warrior!", Angelo said to begin his transformation.

A golden light surrounded his body began to change. Once it faded Angelo was taller and more built. He was dressed in a black long-sleeve shirt with black baggy-like pants, with black gloves, gold boots, a gold belt, gold gauntlets, and a gold headband with a gold chest-plate. His hair was white and went down to his waist.

"Whoa!", Angelo said. "This is sick!"

"He looks like you did, back in the day, Joe!", Cassidy said looking Angelo up and down.

"That's right!", Angelo said. "Will told me the truth about you. It's kind of weird that you're as old as my grandma, yet are still a teenager."

"Being put in suspended animation will do that to you.", Cassidy said. "But right now, you have to go save Will. So, move it!"

"I hope I don't screw this up.", Angelo said as he opened a fold. "Here goes everything."

Angelo then went through the fold.

"Good luck Angelo.", Kadma said as the fold closed.

"He'll be okay, Kadma.", Joe said as they all went into the room were the others were.

"I hope you're right, Joe.", Kama said.

'Good luck young warrior.', Halinor thought as they all went back to watching Will move through the jungle on the island through the viewing pool.

Meanwhile, Angelo had a problem. Yes he made it to Metamoor. But he was hovering somewhere over the oceans of the world.

"AW, CRAP!", Angelo yelled as he hovered there. "Calm down, Angelo! You know what to do."

Angelo then closed his eyes as he hovered there. He then began to sense Will's energy.

"I can sense some far off powers in the east.", Angelo said as he turned in that direction. "One major one, along with three smaller ones. And one that's fading! That has to be Will!"

Angelo then flew off towards the east.

"I'm on my way Will!", Angelo said as he powered up more energy, moving faster. "Just try and hang on!"

Meanwhile, Will was doing her best to fight off her enemies! First was Frost, who rode on Crimson, charged at Will. She jumped out of the way of then only to be caught by Miranda, who shot a web-line at her legs and began to pull her towards her. Will tried to fly off, but couldn't get high enough seeing as she wasn't strong enough due to Phobos draining so much of her strenght. Will then fell to the ground, allowing Miranda to jump from the tree branch she was on and hung Will from it.

"I've waited for this moment for a very long time.", Cedric said as he licked his lips.

Cedric then swung his tail and hit Will, sending her flying against a tree. Once she hit it, she dropped to the ground hard. Battered and bruised, Will was still able to get to her feet. She was not going to give them the satisfaction of being knocked out.

"What does it take to beat you?", Cedric snapped as he and his two comrades moved towards Will slowly.

"She's finished, my love.", Miranda said. "She's got nothing left."

"Then let's finish her off, before Kandrakar summons her back!", Frost said as he had Crimson move closer to Will.

"I have one more trick left.", Will said as some electricity began to surround Will.

Suddenly Will let loose a powerful wave of electricity shocking the three enemies, knocking them out.

"How's that for someone who's finished.", Will said as she dropped to her knees. "Aw, man! I'm spent! I don't have anything left."

"That's all I needed to hear."

Will looked up to see Phobos hovering above her with a smile on his face.

"Look at you.", he said as he formed a ball of energy in his right hand. "No Guardians or allies to help you. You're out of energy and strenght. You are at my mercy. That is, if I so you any mercy."

"If you're gonna finish me off, then do it Phobos!", Will snapped. "I don't have time for your gloating!"

"As you wish, Guardian.", Phobos said as he aimed his energy ball at Will. "Goodbye, Guardian! It hasn't been fun!"

Phobos then threw his energy ball at Will, who braced for the attack to hit. But before it did, she felt something grab her and move very fast. As for Phobos, all he saw was a black, gold, and white blur swoop down and grab Will.

"What was that?", he questioned as his three warriors came to. "You three! Go after the Guardian and her new friend!"

The three said nothing as they went in the direction Phobos was pointing hoping to get their payback on Will. As for Will, she didn't know what to think. Here she was being carried by someone or something through the jungle at great speeds. Soon, they stopped at a cave. Will then felt herself being put down.

"Who are you?", Will asked as she tried to get up only to fall forward.

But she was caught by the who ever it was that brought her there.

"Don't tell me you don't know your own boyfriend when you see him."

Will's eyes widened in shock as she looked up at the guy. At first she couldn't see it, but soon she saw it.

"Angelo?", she questioned in surprise.

"Hey Will.", Angelo said as he sat her back down.

"But how?", she asked as he sat her down.

"Grandpa Joe gave me this ring, that did this.", Angelo explained. "Once I put it on, I knew what to do and how to use my new powers."

"But I thought that no warrior of Kandrakar, or anybody powered by a Heart could help me."

"Then it's a good thing I'm neither of those.", Angelo said with a smile. "This power comes from something else, from what my grandpa tells me. So, now I'm here to help. All you have to do is give me the word."

"What do you mean?", Will asked.

"I thought about it on the way here.", Angelo said. "I figure that if you let me fight for you as your weapon, then I can go kick Phobos and his crew's butt."

"But what if..."

"No buts, Will. If it were me, you would do the same thing for me."

And Will knew she would. And she knew she was in no shape to fight.

"Okay fine.", Will said giving in. "I give you permission to fight as my weapon."

"I'll be back.", Angelo said as he kissed her.

Angelo then took off after Phobos and his warriors.

"Please protect him, Lord.", Will prayed.

Meanwhile in Kandrakar, some members of the Council of Worlds were in an uproar!

"What is he doing there?"

"She is to fight this battle alone!"

The Oracle silenced them all as he held up his right hand.

"The Keeper is fighting this battle alone.", the Oracle proclaimed. "Angelo is acting as her weapon. And as the rules of the Trial by Combat, she is allowed any weapon. And seeing as it is the world of Queen Elyon..."

"I'm allowing this to happen.", Elyon said proudly.

"I am in agreement.", a man with black hair, green skin, and orange eyes said. "To know ones limits, when injured and to use a weapon, even a living one in this case, shows true wisdom. In my opinion, she has shown she is worthy to be the Keeper of the Heart."

"She still has to pass the trial.", the woman that looked like she was part lizard with black eyes, and pink hair replied. "Even though most of us think this trial wasn't needed."

"Then let us watch and see how everything unfolds.", the Oracle said as he went back to watching the events unfold.

No more words were said as everyone went back to watching the trial continue. Back on Metamoor, Phobos was flying over the island in search of Will and her mystery savior.

"Now where could you be?", Phobos questioned as he flew over the trees.

Suddenly, there was an explosion. Waisting no time, Phobos flew towards the explosion. Meanwhile, Angelo was fighting Cedric and the others.

"Take this, boy!", Cedric snapped as he swung his tail at him.

Angelo grabbed Cedric's tail and began to swing him around and around and then tossed him in the air. Angelo then jumped up and began to hit him with all kinds of combos and then he hit him with is fist clinched together knocking him back to the ground so hard that he changed back to his human form knocked out. Next he went after Miranda who shot a thing of webbing at him. Angelo simply caught it and tied her up with it. He was about to knock her out when she transformed back to her little girl form.

"Please don't hurt me!", she cried in a little girl voice.

"You know, that would of work, except for one thing.", Angelo said as he pulled her closer to him. "Will told me everything about you!"

Angelo then slammed Miranda against a tree, knocking her out. As he let her go, Frost came charging at Angelo riding Crimson. Just when they were close enough, Angelo punch down on Crimson's head knocking the beast out. Frost then looked Angelo in the face. Angelo just smiled at him.

"Oh no.", Frost said knowing what was coming.

Angelo then upper-cutted Frost, knocking him out as he laid on the ground.

"Three down, one to go.", Angelo said. "Now where is Phobos?"

Just then, Angelo was hit by a continuous beam of energy. Angelo looked up to see Phobos hitting him with the beam of energy as he slowly descended to the ground.

"Did you think that you stood a chance against me?", Phobos snapped as he kept hitting Angelo with his beam of energy as he stood before Angelo. "Once I'm done with you, I'll finish off the Guardian!"

Suddenly, much to the surprise of Phobos, Angelo reached up and grabbed Phobos by his robe and stood up, causing him to stop him beam. Angelo then upper-cutted him, with an energy-charged right fist, knocking him out.

"I don't thik so.", Angelo said as Phobos was sprawled out on the ground. "Now to get Will."

"No need."

Angelo turned around to see Will leaning against a tree.

"When did you get here?"

"Just in time to see you knock out Phobos.", Will said as she tried to move towards him, only to nearly fall and be caught by Angelo who scooped her up in his arms.

"You gonna be okay?", Angelo asked.

"Yeah.", Will said. "I just need some time in my healing chamber."

"That's good to hear.", Angelo said.

Suddenly, Phobos, Cedric, Miranda, Frost, and Crimson vanished in a flash of light. Will and Angelo both knew at that moment that the Trial by Combat was over.

"Well, today was... interesting."

"You can say that again.", Will said. "First Matt, now you. Why do my boyfriends get powers whenever I'm in danger?"

"Yeah well, unlike Matt, I'm not going to give you a reason to break-up with me.", Angelo said as a fold appeared before them.

"As long as you don't kiss another girl, then you'll be okay.", Will said.

"No problem there.", Angelo said. "You're the only girl for me, Will Vandom."

They then kissed before heading through the fold.

**To be continued in: _The Price of Betrayal_**

**A/N: Well, the Trial by Combat is over and Angelo and Will are heading back to Kandrakar. What's gonna happen next?**


	6. 6: The Price of Betrayal

_**The Price of Betrayal**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two. **

**Warning: This story is the sequel to _Will's Rescue_. If you haven't read it yet, then I suggest you do. And don't forget to review.**

**And now, on with the story!**

With the Trial by Combat over, Angelo walked through the fold to Kandrakar, with Will in his arms tired and weak from the battle. Once through the fold, Will and Angelo saw that they were indeed in Kandrakar, where everyone was looking at them in approval of their victory.

"Welcome back, Keeper of the Heart.", the Oracle said with a kind smile. "You have past the Trial by Combat, thus keeping your title of Guardian."

"But, it was Angelo who finished off Phobos and his cronies.", Will said.

"But it was you who let him fight as your weapon.", a man with black hair, green skin, and orange eyes said. "You knew your limits, at the time and let another fight in your name. That is the mark of a true Guardian."

"Something two of your fellow Guardians should learn.", the woman that looked like she was part lizard with black eyes, and pink hair replied as she looked towards Cornelia and Irma who lowered their heads. "And seeing as the Keeper past her Trial by Combat, the other part must be dealt out."

"Agreed.", the Oracle said as he turned toward the four other Guardians. "Seeing as the Earth and Water Guardian were against the Keeper, while the Fire and Air Guardian were on the Keepers side, a Trial by Combat was called."

Just then, the Aurameres of the Water, Fire, Earth, and Air Guardian appeared in front of the Oracle. At this point, no one, except Joe, the former Guardians, the Council of Kandrakar and the Council of the Known Worlds, knew what was going on. Elyon watched with a sad face at what was about to happen.

"Taranee and Hay Lin showed their loyalty to Will.", the Oracle said. "So if the Keeper had not past the Trial by Combat, they along with her would of been stripped of their title of Guardians. But the Keeper past the Trial by Combat. So, Cornelia and Irma, who stood against the Keeper will be stripped of their titles of Guardians."

Suddenly, Cornelia and Irma felt their powers being drained from them as they dropped to their knees. Taranee and Hay Lin, who were scared for them, were about to run towards them when Cassidy and Yan Lin stood in front of them, stopping them. Caleb was about to do the same thing, when Joe Vanders placed his hand on his shoulder. Caleb turn to look at Joe, who shook his head telling him to stop. Will, who was still in Angelo's arms, reached out to them with her right hand, but Halinor gently grabbed her hand. Will looked up at Halinor who shook her head sadly as they were being drained of their powers. All they could do was watch as Irma and Cornelia's powers were being drained from them. They watched as their powers went back into their Aurameres. Once the last of their powers were gone, Cornelia and Irma looked around to see everyone looking at them sadly. The Oracle then opened a fold.

"This will take you two back to Earth.", the Oracle said. "Never are you two to tell a living soul about the Guardians or of the Known Worlds, which would expose your former comrades. Is that clear?"

Irma and Cornelia only nodded as they went through the fold, thinking it was the last time they'd see Kandrakar again.

"I suggest you go with them Regent of Earth.", Tibor said to Matt.

Matt said nothing as he went through the fold thinking his days as a Regent would soon be over. Once the fold closed, the Oracle sent the Aurameres of the Fire and Air Guardian back to the Chamber of the Aurameres leaving the Aurameres of Earth and Water. The Oracle then turned to Angelo and Will. He then placed his hand om Will's head. He then sent a surge of energy through Will healing her and restoring her energy. Seeing this, Angelo set Will on her feet.

"Remind me to call you if I ever break something.", Will said smiling up at the Oracle who returned the smile before turning bak to the others.

"Cassidy, please step forward.", the Oracle said to the former Water Guardian.

Cassidy stepped forward, knowing what was gonna happen.

"Cassidy. Long ago you were once the Water Guardian, but it was cut short, because of Nerissa.", the Oracle explained. "I am asking you to take the powers of the Water Guardian once again."

"Only if it is okay with them.", Cassidy said as she pointed to the girls.

"What say you three?", the Oracle asked the three other Guardians.

Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin gathered together to make their choice.

"I'm okay with it.", Taranee said. "We trust Cassidy, and she could be a big help with all her experience."

"What about you, Hay Lin?", Will asked. "I know Irma's you best friend..."

"That doesn't matter.", Hay Lin said with a small smile. "What she and Corny did was wrong. And if the Oracle thinks that Cassidy will do a good job then I'm okay with it."

"Thanks, Hay Lin.", Will said as she hugged her friend.

"Your decision, Guardians.", the Oracle said to them.

"We happily accept Cassidy as the new Water Guardian.", Will said.

The Oracle then touched the Auramere of Water and sent the energy into Cassidy. Just then Cassidy was covered in a ball of water, that began to float in the air. Seconds later the ball of water vanished leaving Cassidy in the Guardian form she used to have.

"So how does it feel?", Yan Lin asked her friend.

"Like old times.", Cassidy said with a grin.

"And now of the power of Earth.", the Oracle said.

"Who's that gonna be?", Hay Lin asked.

"To find out, you should ask Queen Elyon.", the Oracle said.

The girls looked towards Elyon who had a smile on her face. She then stepped aside to show one Alchemy Ethel standing behind her.

"Alchemy?", the girls questioned in shock.

"Well, I sort of told her the truth about me a few months ago.", Elyon explained. "I asked her to tell no one. So when the Trial by Combat started, I knew Will would survive. It was then I sent Blunk to get Alchemy."

"So why was I called here?", Alchemy asked. "And why are you four so tall all of a sudden? And is that Angelo?"

"It's a long story.", Taranee said.

"You, Alchemy Ethel have been chosen to wield the powers of the Earth Guardian.", the Oracle proclaimed. "Do you accept this title?"

Alchemy looked towards Elyon who nodded her head. She then looked towards Will and the others who nodded as well.

"I guess I do.", Alchemy said as she stepped forward.

Then, like with Cassidy, the Oracle touched the Auramere of Earth and sent the energy into Alchemy. Just then Alchemy was covered in a ball of yellow light, that began to float in the air. Seconds later the ball of light vanished leaving Alchemy in her Guardian form. Her hair was now past her shoulders and had more volume in it. Like the other Guardians, she was taller and older looking. She was wearing a pink, long-sleeve, baggy shirt, with a teal-green mini-skirt with the usual green and blue striped stockings and purple boots.

"This is... new.", Alchemy said as she looked back at her wings. "So, how do these work?"

"You will have plenty of time to learn.", the Oracle said as he opened a fold to Earth. "For now I suggest you all go back to Earth and explain thing to the newest Guardian."

With that, the Guardians, Elyon, Caleb, Yan Lin, Joe, Kadma, and Angelo went through the fold. Once they were through, the Oracle closed the fold.

"Things are going to be different now, aren't they?", Halinor asked the Oracle.

"Perhaps.", the Oralce said.

"Will the former Water and Earth Guardian be a problem?", Alfor questioned.

"Only time will tell what happens, my friemd.", the Oracle said as they all exited the room. "Sometimes things like this are meant to happen."

The Oracle then went into his chambers to meditate on what happened today. On Earth, while Kadma, and Yan Lin were at the Silver Dragon having tea, and Joe was out with some friends, Will and the others were telling Alchemy everything.

And I mean everything.

"Wow.", was all Alchemy could say after hearing everything they told her.

"Blows your mind, doesn't it?", Angelo asked.

Alchemy only nodded to what Angelo asked her.

"But why did Corny, Irma, and Matt do it?", Alchemy asked. "I mean if Angelo didn't tell anybody else about all this, then they shouldn't have to worry about anything."

"I think it goes back to when Caleb got blasted by Will, accidentally.", Elyon said.

"That explains Cornelia.", Taranee said. "But why did Irma go along with it?"

"Who knows.", Angelo said. "The only way we're gonna find out is if we ask her."

"And Matt?", Hay Lin asked.

"Like Angelo said earlier.", Will said. "Plain old jealousy."

"I wonder what they're doing now.", Caleb pondered.

_Elsewhere..._

"I can't believe he took our powers from us!", Cornelia snapped as she and Irma walked through the park.

"Well he did!", Irma replied. "And I bet he made Cassidy the Water Guardian again!"

"Who knows who has my power!", Cornelia said as they stopped and sat on a bench.

"Wait! What if... he made Caleb the new Earth Guardian?", Irma questioned.

"If Caleb knows what's good for him, he'd better not accept it!", Cornelia huffed.

"Who are we kidding, Corny?", Irma said with her head held down. "We screwed up big time when we went to Kandrakar this mourning and accused Will of betraying our trust."

"Say what?", Cornelia questioned as she jumped up from the bench.

"Well, it's true!", Irma said as she looked down at the ground. "I admit, that I was scared when I saw Caleb get hit by Will's lightning ball. But I should of known better. But it's to late now. We were a part of something great, Cornelia. And we went and screwed it all up by being angry and scared. We brought this on ourselves."

"Well, you can sit here and fell sorry for yourself all you want!", Cornelia said. "As for me, I'm sticking with my choice!"

"But Cornelia..."

"But nothing!", Cornelia said. "I'm gone! Goodbye, Irma!"

"Cornelia! Wait!", Irma called out to her friend.

But Cornelia ignored her as she stormed out of the park, leaving Irma alone.

"So, this is what it's like to have no more friends.", she said as she got up and headed home.

At the Olsen home, Matt was in is room wondering about what was gonna happen to him. As he laid there on his bed, petting Mr. Huggles, he began to think back to why he did what he did.

'Maybe I should of stood up for Will instead of going against her.', Matt thought as he looked up at the ceiling. 'Now, Irma and Cornelia have lost their powers and now Kandrakar is short two Guardians. Well, the Oracle may make Cassidy the Water Guardian again, which means that they'll be short one Earth Guardian. And knowing Cornelia, she may have Lillian take my powers away.'

Matt then looked down at Mr. Huggles, who was curled up in his lap sleeping.

"You may loose your powers too, buddy.", Matt said as he stroke Mr. Huggle's fur. "I guess it'll only be a matter of time."

So, Matt just laid there waiting for his powers to be taken.

A week later, at lunch, things were a bit different. Before the battle in which Caleb got blasted by Will's attack, Will, Angelo, Irma, Martin, Taranee, Nigel, Cornelia, Elyon, Alchemy, Hay Lin, Eric, and Cassidy sat at one table. Well, it was two tables pushed together. Even after they broke up, Matt was aloud to sit with them. As long as it wasn't next to Will. She made that real clear. But now things were different.

"Please Cornelia.", Elyon pleaded with her best friend. "The others want to see you too."

"Well, I don't want to see them!", Cornelia said as she walked towards another table. "Nor do I want to see who my replacement is!"

As they sat at a table, Alchemy can walking up to them and sat at the table.

"Hey guys!", Alchemy said to her friends.

"Hey Alchemy.", they both said.

Alchemy then noticed how down Cornelia looked. And knew why she was so down. But, she had to play dumb fearing what she would think and do if she found out that she was the new Earth Guardian.

"You okay Cornelia?", Alchemy asked.

"Yeah.", Cornelia replied. "I'm just going through something."

'You can say that again.', Alchemy thought to herself.

"Just talk to her, Cornelia.", Elyon said. "You need to make things right."

"Why should I go to her?", Cornelia questioned with a huff. "If she didn't do what she did, then none of this would of happened!"

"But that was an accident!", Alchemy replied before covering her mouth. "Oops!"

"How do you know what we're talking about?", Cornelia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I... um... that is...", Alchemy tried to explain. "A little help, Elyon."

"Cornelia. Alchemy knows everything.", Elyon said getting a shocked look out of Cornelia.

"WHAT?", the former Earth Guardian questioned.

"Well, I told her the truth about me a few months ago.", Elyon explained. "And, like Angelo, she hasn't told anybody about me or the others."

"Boy, evrybody is keeping secrets these days.", Cornelia said.

"There's more.", Elyon said before taking a quick glance at Alchemy.

"Elyon, no!", Alchemy said fearing the worst.

"She's gonna find out sooner or later, Alchemy.", Elyon said.

"Find out what?", Cornelia asked.

"Well, you probably guessed that the Oracle made Cassidy the Water Guardian again.", Elyon said.

"Yeah. So?", Cornelia said. "Who did he pick to be the Earth Guardian? Don't tell me it was Caleb!"

"Well...", Elyon said as she slowly looked at Alchemy.

Cornelia then looked at Alchemy who was looking at Cornelia with a small smile while waving her hand at her shyly. It didn't take Cornelia long to figure out what was going on.

"YOU?", Cornelia questioned with a surprised look on her face. "He made you my replacement?"

"I'm so sorry, Cornelia.", Alchemy said.

"Why you backstabbing, no good traitor!", Cornelia said as she got up and grabbed her tray of food. "Just when I thought I had at least two friends left, this happens! I'm so out of here!"

"Well, that could of went better.", Elyon said as they watched Cornelia storm off. "You okay, Alchemy?"

"I'll be okay.", Alchemy said as she wiped her tears away. "I can't blame her for being so mad."

"She didn't have to say what she said though.", Elyon said as they got up and went over to where the others were sitting.

Once they got there, Taranee saw the looks on their faces and had an idea what happened.

"No luck with Cornelia?", Taranee asked.

"Nope.", Elyon said as she and Alchemy sat down. "She hardly wanted to listen to a word we had to say."

"That's Cornelia for you.", Will said. "Stubborn until the end."

"Look who's taking.", Elyon whispered to Angelo getting a small grin out of him.

"What's so funny?", Will asked.

"Nothing important.", Angelo said as he and Elyon were looking towards the ceiling.

"Rrrriiiight.", Will said with a smirk.

Taranee then saw that something else was bugging Alchemy.

'Something else wrong, Alchemy?', Taranee asked Alchemy mentally.

'You know, it's gonne be a while before I get used to that.', Alchemy replied back mentally.

'Sorry.', Taranee said. 'So, anything wrong?'

'Well, we sort of told Cornelia about me knowing about Elyon and you all. Plus, me being the new Earth Guardian."

'I guess it didn't go well.', Will said.

'Not one bit.', Alchemy said.

'Don't sweat it.', Cassidy said. 'In time, she'll get over it and move on. I hardly think she'll go all "Nerissa" on us.'

As the girls were talking mentally, Angelo noticed that some one was missing.

"Hey. Where's Hay Lin?"

Out in the schoolyard, Hay Lin was looking for the only person who she wanted to talk to at the moment.

_Irma Lair_

"Where is she?", Hay Lin questioned as she looked around the school.

Suddenly, she saw her sitting under a tree eating a bag lunch she brought with her. Hay Lin went behind a thing of trash cans and turned invisible. She then made her way towards Irma, hoping to get a chance to talk to her. When she tried to talk to her for the last few days, Irma avoided her pretty well. But now, she was going to get the drop on her. Once she was next to her, Hay Lin calmly sat next to Irma so she wouldn't scare her.

"Hi, Hay Lin.", Irma said before she bit into her sandwich.

"How did you know I was here?", Hay Lin questioned as she turned visible.

"Because of the perfume you're wearing.", Irma replied. "You've been wearing it ever since Eric got it for you."

"Oh.", Hay Lin said. "So, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay.", Irma said. "So, who did "Old Baldy" replace me with?"

"Cassidy.", Hay Lin replied.

"Figures.", Irma said with a grin. "Well, at least it's a friend. Who took Corny's place?"

"Alchemy.", Hay Lin said with a grin.

"Alchemy?", Irma questioned. "Alchemy Ethel?"

"Yep!", Hay Lin said.

"All man!", Irma laughed. "Corny's gonna flip when she finds out!"

"She already knows.", Hay Lin said. "Taranee just told me mentally. And boy did she flip!"

"Leave it to Corny to be the Drama Queen.", Irma laughed.

"Can I ask you something Irma?", Hay Lin asked.

"Shoot."

"Why did you do it?", Hay Lin asked. "We figured why Cornelia did it. But, why did you?"

"Because... I was afraid.", Irma said softly.

"Afraid?", Hay Lin questioned. "Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that I may end up like Cassidy!", Irma cried as her eyes began to water. "When I saw Caleb get blasted like that, I wasn't thinking about it being a accident. All I saw was me getting blasted. I know it sounds dumb. And I should know that Will wouldn't do that but my fear took over."

"Aw, Irma.", Hay Lin said sadly.

"And now after all is said and done, me and Cornelia were stripped of our powers.", Irma said sadly as the tears began to flow. "I was a part of something wonderful! And now it's been taken away! This is the price of betrayal, Hay Lin. Not only have I lost my powers, but now I have no more friends. Pray you never make the same mistake."

"What are you talking about Irma?", Hay Lin asked.

"Huh?", Irma questioned.

"You were my best friend, before we were Guardians, Irma Lair.", Hay Lin said with a smile as she had her own tears flowing. "And nothing is gonna change that. So don't you ever forget it! Do you hear me?"

No words were said as the two friends hugged each other happy that they were still friends. For even though one of them wasn't a Guardian, they both knew that their bond of friendship would last. Watching this from a distance was a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. She was happy for them, yet sad for herself. In the last few days, she has driven away all of her friends with her angry and jealousy. Heading back into school and down the hall, the girl walks with her head hanging low while hugging herself. For with her boyfriend, Caleb, in Meridian, Cornelia Hale realises something as a lone tear runs down her face.

_She was alone._

**To be continued in: _Guardians Unite_**

**A/N: I bet you all didn't see that coming! Irma and Cornelia being stripped of their powers, then Cassidy and Alchemy taking their places. Well, at least Irma got out why she did what she did. And leave it to Hay Lin to make her feel better afterwards. But what about Cornelia? Will she and Will be able to patch things up? Or will she snap and become the next Nerissa? **


	7. 7: Guardians Unite

**Guardians Unite**

**By: Lexvan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two.**

**Warning: This story is the sequel to The Price of Betrayal. If you haven't read it yet, then I suggest you do. And don't forget to review.**

**And now, on with the story!**

A month has past since Will's Trial by Combat and Irma and Cornelia have been stripped of their powers and were giving to Cassidy and Alchemy. During that time, things have changed a little. For one Hay Lin changed the team name to W.A.T.C.H. Which stands for Will, Alchemy, Taranee, Cassidy, and Hay Lin. But deep down she hopes it'll be W.I.T.C.H. again. Which brings us to now, as Cassidy and Irma are heading to the Silver Dragon to meet up with the others.

"I have to admit, me not being a Guardian isn't so bad.", Irma said.

"Really?", Cassidy questioned.

"Don't get me wrong. I do miss it.", Irma replied. "And if Old Chrome Dome were to ask me to be a Guardian a gain, I'd probably say yes. But with all this free time, I have more time for the radio show, I get more things done. I get more sleep. Heck! I'm even getting good grades!"

"Sounds like you're adjusting to normal life again.", Cassidy said.

"I guess so.", Irma said.

"And the fact that you and Will are friends again must make it better.", Cassidy said with a smirk.

"Yeah. I guess so.", Irma said as she thought back to that certain day, two weeks ago.

Flashback, two weeks ago...

"Come on Irma!", Hay Lin said as she pulled Irma along by her hand. "It's been two weeks now! You need to talk to Will!"

"But what if she doesn't want to talk to me?", Irma questioned as she tried to pull free of Hay Lin's grip but couldn't.

"You'll never know until you try.", Hay Lin said as they came up to a bench in the park.

But once Irma saw who was sitting at the bench, she got scared.

"You'd didn't tell me we were going to meet Will here!", Irma cried as she saw Will and Angelo sitting on the bench.

"You never asked.", Hay Lin replied. "Hey guys!"

"Hey, Hay Lin.", Angelo said. "Hey, Irma."

Will quickly turned to see Irma standing there with Hay Lin. She was about to get up, when Angelo grabbed her hand.

"Hold up, Will.", Angelo said as he pulled her back down on the bench. "I... asked Hay Lin to bring Irma here."

Will then looked at Angelo in surprise before giving him an upset look.

"You have to hear her out.", Angelo said as Hay Lin and Irma finaly came up to them. "If anything, do it for yourself."

Will let out a deep sigh before giving in. Angelo then got up letting Irma sit next to Will, who was looking in another direction. Angelo and Hay Lin then walked off leaving Will and Irma alone. At first there was silence. Neither one could face the other. Then Will decided to break the silence.

"Well?", Will questioned as she turned to look at Irma. "What do you have to say?"

"I...", Irma was about to begin.

"Let me guess.", Will said. "I'm sorry for betraying you, Will!"

"Yes, but..."

"How about, sorry for nearly getting you killed by whining to the Oracle which got you put in that Trial by Combat!"

"I didn't mean for that to...", Irma tried to say.

"You have no idea how I felt when you, Cornelia, and Matt did what you did!", Will snapped as some tears began to flow. "I felt so betrayed and hurt that it almost tore me up inside! If it hadn't been for Angelo being there for me during those two weeks you three were stalking me making me feel like I was going to go bad, who knows what would of happened! So if you'd excuse me, I'm out of here!"

Will then got up and began to walk away.

'No!', Irma thought to herself as she began to cry. 'Not again!'

Irma then summoned up all the courage she could and finally said what she should of said a long time ago to Will.

"I... I was scared!", Irma cried loud enough for Will to hear makeing her stop and look back at her. "I was scared of ending up like Cassidy!"

"What are you...?", Will began to ask.

"When I saw how angry you were when you fired your attack at the mystery guy, only to hit Caleb, I got scared as I thought back to when we were told what happen to Cassidy when Nerissa blasted her.", Irma explained as she hugged herself. "I was afraid that I'd suffer the same fate, if you ever lost it. I never told Hay Lin this, but since that night, I've been having a few nightmares about you losing you temper and blasting me. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true."

"Irma... I...", Will began to say.

"But you know, I should of known better.", Irma said. "I should of known that you wouldn't do anything like that. But, I guess I let my fears get the better of me."

Seeing Irma cry brought tears to Will's eyes as she went up to her and hugged her, which startled Irma.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?", Will cried as she continued to hug Irma who was now returning the hug.

"I'm sorry.", Irma cried. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Irma.", Will said. "Unlike Cornelia, your reason makes sense."

"Really?", Irma questioned.

"Yeah.", Will said as they pulled apart. "But next time, don't be afraid to tell me about hings like this. Okay?"

"Okay.", Irma said as she and Will wiped their tears. "So, what are you gonna do about Corny?"

"To be honest, I don't know.", Will said. "I want to talk to her, but getting her to sit down and talk to me is the problem."

"We'll think of something.", Hay Lin said as she and Angelo came walking up to them.

"I say we tie her down and make her listen.", Angelo said.

"No.", Will said with a grin as she got up and grabbed onto his arm. "We have to do this right."

"If you say so.", Angelo say as they all made their way out of the park.

End Flashback

"All that's left is for Cornelia and Will to make amends.", Cassidy said as they went inside the Silver Dragon.

"The chances of that happening are very..."

Irma was cut off once she saw the others sitting at a table. But what caught her attention was the fact that Will had a few tears in her eyes.

"What happened?", Cassidy asked as she and Irma came up to them.

"It's nothing.", Will said as she wiped her eyes.

"Yeah right.", Irma said as she sat in a chair. "What happened?"

"We were talking about the time when we had that surprise party for Will at your place.", Taranee explained.

"I remember that.", Irma said. "That was... Corny's idea."

"That's what brought the tears.", Hay Lin replied.

"I can't think of any of our fun times without thinking of Cornelia.", Will said. "I know she ticks me off sometimes, but she's still my friend!"

Seeing Will like this didn't settle well with Angelo as he got up from his seat and prepared to leave.

"Where are you going?", Will asked as he came up to her.

"I just remembered that I have to go take care of something important.", Angelo said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Here's my part of the bill. I'll call you later."

Angelo then gave Will a kiss and headed out of the Silver Dragon.

'It's time to end all this!', Angelo thought as he began his search for a certain blonde.

"Well, I say we head to the mall and do some shopping.", Cassidy said. "I saw this dress that just screamed 'by me'."

"I'm up for the mall.", Irma said as she grabbed Will's hand and pulled her up from her seat. "Come on Will! It'll help you get your mind off of Corny."

"Okay! Okay!", Will said as she got up. "You guys win!"

So, with a smile Will and the girls, along with Nigel, Eric, Caleb, and Martin, who was dating Alchemy, went to the mall. Meanwhile, Cornelia was heading home. She was almost to the apartment building, where she lived when someone pulled her into an alley, scaring her. The person then forced her to face them.

"YOU!", she hissed as she saw that it was Angelo.

"We need to talk.", Angelo said before teleporting away, with her in tow.

Before she knew it, Cornelia saw that she was on top of the cliffs that over looked Heatherfield.

Needless to say she wasn't to happy about that.

"Why are we here?", Cornelia asked in an angry tone. "Better yet, take me back now!"

"First we talk.", Angelo said calmly as he sat on a tree stump.

"I have nothing to say to you!", Cornelia snapped as she turned away from him.

"Then I'll ask the questions.", Angelo said. "Why did you go to Kandrakar and accuse Will of betraying your trust?"

"Because you knew about us and she didn't tell us about it!", Cornelia said as she turned towards Angelo.

"Well, Elyon told Alchemy about her.", Angelo said. "If you had known that before you knew about me and Will, and Elyon was a Guardian, would you of done the same thing?"

"I... "

"Let me answer that for you.", Angelo said as he walked up to Cornelia. "No, you wouldn't. The fact that I knew about you all wasn't the reason you went to Kandrakar."

"Y-y-yes it was!", Cornelia said as she backed away from Angelo.

"The reason you did what you did was because of what happen to Caleb that night, and you know it!", Angelo said as he was face to face with Cornelia.

Cornelia looked away from Angelo, knowing he was right. But she wasn't going to admit it. Seeing this made Angelo say what he had to say.

"You know something, Cornelia Hale?", Angelo yelled making Cornelia look back at him with a glare that he returned. "You're a stuck-up, snobbish, self-centered, glorified, pampered little witch who thinks she's better than everybody! And because of your anger issues, you've basiclly driven off all your friends! But you wanna know the funny thing about it all?"

"Why don't you tell me, Mr. Know-It-All!", Cornelia said as she stood with her back turned away from him.

"After all that's happened. After all you put Will through, she still sees you as a friend.", Angelo told her.

"She... does?", Cornelia questioned as she turned her head towards him.

"Yes, she does.", Angelo said. "Before I went looking for you, we were at the Silver Dragon, where the others were talking about all there fun times. And when they did, Will couldn't help but think about you as well."

Cornelia turned to look at Angelo who was more calm now than he was earlier.

"I'm gonna be honest with you, Cornelia.", Angelo said. "If I had my way, after all that has happened, you'd be no where near Will. But, I want her to be happy. And having you as her friend again will make her happy. So if I were you, I'd think real hard on what's important to you. Cause to be honest, you have a lot to make up for with all of the girls. And I suggest you think quickly. Before it's to late."

Cornelia then began to breakdown and cry knowing she missed being with her friends as well. Seeing this, Angelo went up to her and held her as she cried.

'Finally, she let's it all out.', Angelo thought as Cornelia continued to cry letting out all the pain and fustration.

Moments later, in the mall, Will was in the clothing store looking for the right outfit to buy.

"How hard can it be to find a good outfit?", Will questioned in fustration. "I wish Cornelia was here. She would know what to get!"

Suddenly, a hand came from out of no where with a thing of clothes in it. Will followed the hand up to the arm to see that it was none other than Cornelia, who was looking the other way. At that moment Will didn't know what to do.

"They go well with your hair.", Cornilia said talking about the clothes she had.

"Um... thanks.", Will said as she slowly took the clothes.

"And... I'm sorry.", Cornelia said as she turned to face Will. "I'm sorry Will."

Tears began to well up in Will's eyes as she hugged the surprised Cornelia who hugged her back with her own tears flowing. Watching from out side the store were the other who were glad it was all over.

"So, what did you do?", Cassidy asked Angelo.

"I just told her the truth.", Angelo said. "It may have hurt, but the message got through."

"Amen to that.", Cassidy said. "So, what do you think will happen now?"

"What do you mean?", Elyon asked.

"Well, now that Cornelia and Will are friends again, the Oracle might make her and Irma Guardians again.", Cassidy explained.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted.", Alchemy said.

"I said he might do that.", Cassidy said.

"Who knows when it comes to the Oracle.", Hay Lin said. "With him, things are meant to happen for a reason."

"Actually, I was thinking about that.", Elyon said. "You know, just in case if things turned out like this."

"What are you planning?", Taranee asked.

"I'll tell you later.", Elyon said as Eric, Nigel, and Martin came walking up to them.

"Sorry we took so long.", Eric said. "There was a line at the bathroom."

"No biggie.", Hay Lin said as she kissed Eric on the cheek. "We were juat watching Will and Corny make-up."

"About time.", Nigel said. "I thought that would never happen."

Just then Will and Cornelia came walking up to the them. Both with smiles on their faces.

"I take it you two are friends again.", Elyon said.

Both of them nodded making everyone happy that it was all over.

"I'm so happy!", Hay Lin cheered.

"I say we celebrate by going to the movies!", Alchemy said.

"Anything but that new Vance Micheal Justin movie.", Angelo whispered to Caleb.

"I hear you there.", Caleb whispered back.

"I vote for the new Vance Micheal Justin movie!", Irma suggested. "All in agreenment?"

"AYE!", the girls yelled.

"NO!", the guys yelled in protest earning some angry looks from the girls.

"I think we better go along with them.", Martin suggested.

"I think you're right.", Eric said.

"Fine.", Angelo said. "Let's go and get this over with."

"Wait!", Will said stopping everybody. "Who's gonna pay for Irma, Cassidy, and Elyon. I mean I have Angelo, Taranee has Nigel, Hay Lin has Eric, Cornelia has Caleb, and Alchemy has Martin."

"Well, I have enough to pay for one other person.", Angelo said. "What about the rest of you guys?"

"Only enough for two.", Eric said.

"Same here.", Nigel said.

"Me too.", Martin said.

"I can pay for some one else.", Caleb said.

"So, Caleb can pay for Elyon, while Angelo pays for Cassidy or Irma.", Taranee said.

"Why do I have to pay for Cassidy or Irma?", Angelo questioned. "What if I want to pay for Elyon?"

"Hey!", Cassidy and Irma yelled.

"Hey is for horses.", Angelo joked. "I'll pay for Cassidy."

"So what about Irma?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Oh no.", Angelo said trying to sound concerned. "If Irma can't go, then we should do something else."

"Nice try, buster.", Will said with a grin.

"Yeah it was.", Angelo said. "I got it! Nigel! Call Matt. Tell him we got a hot date for him."

"That's messed up.", Eric said.

"Yes it is.", Angelo whispered to his friend. "But if we got to suffer, then so should he."

"He said he'll meet us there.", Nigel said as he put his cell phone away.

"Then let's head out!", Hay Lin said as they all headed out of the mall and to the theateres.

"Hey, Elyon, Alchemy.", Cornelia said to her two best friends. "Sorry about flipping out on you two the way I did."

"It's okay.", Alchemy said.

"Yeah.", Elyon said. "It'll take a lot more than what happened to ruin our friendship."

"And I'm sorry for getting mad at you Irma.", Cornelia said to her fellow former Guardian.

"An apology for Cornelia Hale?", Irma said in a shocked kind of voice as she leaned into Cornelia. "I'm so honered!"

"Very funny!", Cornelai said as he playfully pushed Irma aside.

Soon everyone arrived at the theater, where Matt was waiting. Once he saw the others he knew something was up.

"What's the deal Nigel?", Matt said to one of his best friends. "You said you had a hot date for me!"

"And we do.", Nigel said as Irma walked up.

"Irma?", Matt questioned. "Seriously? You've got to be kidding me."

"Tell me he didn't say that.", Angelo said while rolling his eyes.

"He said it.", Eric said. "And he's about to pay for it."

"I'm sorry.", Irma said as she grabbed Matt's ear and began to pull down on it. "What was that?"

"Oh!", the boys said as they saw what Irma was doing.

"Ow!", Matt said as Irma kept her grip on his ear. "I mean, it would be my honor to take you to the movies."

"That's better.", Irma said with a smile as she released his ear.

"How that ear feel?", Angelo asked Matt.

"Painful.", Matt replied.

"Well, at least you don't have to pay for two girls like me and Caleb.", Angelo said. "And it's a VMJ movie."

"Say what?", Matt questioned. "Oh heck no!"

Matt then saw Irma give him a look that said "Oh yes you will!", which shut him up quick.

"Let's just get this over with.", Matt said sadly.

Soon everybody was in the theatere ready to watch the movie. Even though the boys wished they didn't have to. But none the less, it was to celebrate the girls all being friends again.

"By the way, thanks.", Will said to Angelo as the trailers began to play.

"For what?", Angelo questioned. "Paying for the movies? I'm your boyfriend. I'm supossed to do that."

"Not that.", Will said. "For what you did with Cornelia. She told me that you kind of helped her see the truth. No matter how much it hurt."

"Well, like I told you before.", Angelo said as he placed his right arm over her shoulder. "I like to see you happy. And I'm willing to do what I can to do that."

"And I'm gratful for that.", Will said before they shared a kiss.

Will then rested her head on his shoulder. As the movie began to play, Will and Angelo sat there and enjoyed their time together not knowing what the future had for them. But they knew one thing for sure.

That no matter what happened, they'd be there for each other.

Two months later...

On the world of Metamoor, in the kingdom of Meridian, the evil Prince Phobos along with his three generals, Cedric, Miranda, and Frost, with his beast Crimsom are in a hidden area with an army of Lurdens. Phobos and his generals are planning on invading the palace of his sister, Queen Elyon, and take the throne and her powers as the Heart of Metamoor. But what he doesn't know is that they are being watch by the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions, Angelo the Delta Warrior, Matt the Regent of Earth, and the Guardians of Metamoor.

Who are the Guardians of Metamoor you ask? Well, seeing as the girls were all friends again, the Oracle made Cornelia the Earth Guardian again and Irma the Water Guardian again as well. So what happened to Alchemy and Cassidy? Well, Elyon put a bit of her power into seven necklaces and gave one to Caleb, Drake, Aldern, Vathek, Raythor, Cassidy and Alchemy each. Caleb, Drake, Aldern, Vathek, and Raythor use the power they were given to make themsevles stronger and faster in battle. Plus they've learned to fire energy blast from their hands and weapons.

As for Cassidy and Alchemy. Well, not only did they retain their Guardian powers, but their outfits as well. Only now they look a bit different. Cassidy's top, skirt, arm bands and shoes turned ice blue, while her stockings turned white, and her wings were the same as they were before, while Alchemy's long-sleeve, baggy shirt and stockings were yellow, her mini-skirt and boots were green and her wings were the same as they were before.

"Okay, we found them.", Matt said as they looked down at Phobos and his forces.

"Now let's go kick their butts!", Irma said ready for a fight.

"Not so fast!", Caleb said. "We have to make sure they don't get some of their forces to the castle."

"Well with Drake, Aldern, Vathek, Raythor, Sandpit and Gargoyle, guarding the palace with the soldiers, Elyon has nothing to worry about.", Alchemy said.

"Alchemy has a point.", Cornelia said. "We can take them!"

"I say we go for it!", Cassidy said.

"Heck I can take Phobos and his generals alone.", Angelo said.

"A bit cocky arent we?", Will said nudging Angelo with a smirk.

"I'm sorry.", Angelo said with a cocky smirk. "But did I or did I not kick their butts and save you?"

"He's got you there Will.", Hay Lin said.

"And he did kick their butts pretty good.", Taranee added.

"You two, not helping.", Will said to Hay Lin and Taranee with a grin. "And you, mighty Delta Warrior! Don't push your luck!"

"I was only kidding.", Angelo said. "I just want to get this over with so we can go to... you know."

"I haven't forgotten.", Will said with a smile.

"What are you to planning?", Irma asked.

"None of your business.", Angelo said. "Why don't you go plan something with your boyfriend."

"Acually we do have plans after this.", Irma said proudly. "Don't we Matt."

"Yeah.", Matt said. "But if we don't stop Phobos, none of us will be doing anything later!"

"Onward, to victory!", they heard Phobos yell as they began to march towards Elyon's palace.

"Time to rock!", Matt said as everybody stood up from their crouching position on the cliff over looking area.

"It's the Guardians and their allies!", Frost yelled pointing up at the cliff they were on.

"No!", Phobos snepped. "I will not be stopped.

Phobos then blasted a wave of energy at the. making them jump or fly out of the way.

"Let's go!", Caleb said as they charged down towards Phobos' forces.

Moments later...

"Well, that was fun.", Irma said as they all were walking out if the Infinete City Prision.

"Leave it to Irma to find fun in fighting for you lives.", Cornelia joked.

"And don't you foget it, Corny.", Irma joked.

"Don't call me Corny!", Cornelia said as she began to chase Irma.

"Those two will never change.", Taranee said rubbing her forehead.

"I'm just glad W.I.T.C.H. is back together again!", Hay Lin said happily.

"Oh, so you didn't like W.A.T.C.H., huh?", Cassidy said pretending to be hurt.

"Well, I say W.A.T.C.H. was better!", Alchemy said in a playfull voice.

"W.I.T.C.H.!", Hay Lin said with a grin as she looked towards Alchemy.

"W.A.T.C.H.!", Alchemy said with a grin of her own as she faced Hay Lin.

"W.I.T.C.H.!"

"W.A.T.C.H.!"

"W.I.T.C.H.!"

"W.A.T.C.H.!"

"W.I.T.C.H.!"

"W.A.T.C.H.!"

"Oh, brother.", Caleb said as he walked further ahead.

"Wait for me man.", Matt said as followed behind Caleb.

"Come on, Taranee.", Cassidy said as she wrapped a friendly arm around the Fire Guardian. "Let's see if Corny has caught Irma."

"That would be fun to see.", Taranee laughed as she and Cassidy flew off.

Once they were gone, Hay Lin and Alchemy busted out laughing as they flew off after the others.

"That was fun!", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"We should do that more often!", Alcheny said smiling as she and Hay Lin flew towards the others.

"It's like taking care of little kids sometimes.", Angelo said.

"Tell me about it.", Will said as they exited the prision area. "But you know, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Glad things are back to normal?", Angelo asked. "Well, normal, with a few extras, that is."

"That's one way of putting it.", Will grinned. "But you know, the extras are pretty good."

"Are they now?", Angelo asked as he placed his hands on Will's hips.

"Oh yeah.", WIll said as she placed her arms around Angelo's neck and shared a kiss with him.

After all that's happened, Will's life is back to the way it is and then some. And in the end she got what she wanted. Her friends were united. The Guardians were united once again.

**THE END**

**A/N: Well folks that's it fo this One-shot mini-series. I hope you liked it. Will I do any more I don't know. But I might take all these and make it into one story. What do you all think?**


End file.
